Bound To You
by Write-More-Fluff
Summary: Ana will do anything for the people she loves even if it means losing herself in the process. Will Ana lose herself when entering this darker world or will she find something special in the darkness? Not great at summaries but please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1- Darkest Day

****I changed the name of the story to something I thought sounded better.** This is my first fan fiction so please take it easy on me lol. My inspiration came after reading Filthy Beautiful Lies by Kendall Ryan, I thought it would be fun to mix both stories to create my own thing, I haven't quite decided how this Christian is going to be yet. Any suggestion and feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **All credit to the characters go to E.L. James, I'm just borrowing her characters and some story lines of hers.**

 **Bound To You  
**

 **Chapter 1 – Darkest Day**

 **Ana POV**

Never did I see my life turning out like this. I went into a BDSM club desperate for a job, because they had an opening for a new bartender. I've applied at every publishing house and still haven't heard anything. The owner of the club loved me and gave me the job on the spot. He said the Dom's will love me. Something about me being an innocent shiny new toy. I'm not entirely fond of the dress code he has in place for me but I have college loans to pay. He has me in this tiny white lace dress with major cleavage. And the big finish for my costume is a halo.

It's only been a week since I started and at first I felt like a piece of meat. The way you get ogled is uncomfortable. But I need this job, I keep reminding myself I need to smile and just embrace this. I've had a few offers from certain Dom's wanting me to be their submissive. Zane Blackwell is the owner of this club "Paddles" which is now the hottest BDSM club in Seattle. I frown at the fact that I know this information and I currently work here and I've never even had sex. Sure I had a couple of boyfriends in college. We got to the making out stages and I've been groped but I was never ready to take it to the next step and they would end up getting frustrated then we would just end up going our separate ways.

My big sis Elizabeth has called me over to her place before I go into work tonight. When I was in middle school Ray found out that he had a daughter with his high school girlfriend and she had never told him because he had joined the military. My sister ended up tracking us down and we all bonded so much over these years. She just turned 30 and I'm 22. She is very protective and motherly to me especially since my mother moved away when I was in high school when she got married to Bob.

She just recently got divorced when her husband took off with his lover who happened to be a coworker of his; thank God my sister was already in remission. They have two kids, "Caleb who is 5 and Grace who is 3. She let me name Gracie because she couldn't find a name she loved and I've always loved that name. It's beautiful and classy.

When I get to her house I use my key and enter to find my sister on the couch drinking a glass of orange juice. When she sees me I recognize the look her eyes. There is a huge lump in my throat, Fuck! Please tell me her cancer isn't back. I don't think I can handle it.

She holds her arms out and I quickly crawl into her arms, us both bawling our eyes out. "Ana baby it is going to be alright, I promise. You are so strong and amazing, you can get through this. I will always be here with you even though you won't see me."

I cry, "Lizzy, don't you dare give up! There has to be a treatment or something we can do?!"

"I don't have any options, there is one clinical trial that has a 40% success rate but my insurance only covers a small portion of it. I would need 250,000. Dad and my mom don't have that kind of money. I already had to get a loan for my treatment before. Even if I sold the house I will be short a 150,000. Please don't tell dad anything, I wanted to give it some time before I tell him. I don't want him trying to do anything crazy like wasting his retirement money or trying to sell his place."

I get up pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan. I will save my sister. There has to be a way. "I will get the money, don't worry. Enroll in the program I will find a way to get the money." My mind is made up. I would do anything to save my family. Last night I overheard Zane talking about their annual "Lady Pet Auction" it is where the high rollers bid on some of the hottest most desirable submissive women. Not that I think that I'm some hot prize to be won but maybe my virginity is something that would work in my favor for once in my life.

"Ana, you better not doing anything reckless or dangerous. Loan sharks will only make matters worse." My sister pleads with me, with frightened eyes.

I lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek and forehead, "Don't worry it's nothing like that. I will be back to check on you tomorrow."

I go into work an hour earlier than expected to speak with Zane. I nervously knock on his office door.

He hollers, "Come in"

I walk in immediately he looks at me concerned and asks, "Hey Angel, everything okay?"

"Umm I wanted to ask you about the Lady Pet Auction…. Would I be able to enter the auction?" I ask looking down.

He chuckles, "Ana, you are adorable and the men here are extremely drawn to you. But you don't seem like you have much experience in submission sweetheart. These Dominants in the auction are expecting the best of the best, extremely seasoned subs with no limits. Most of these Dom's are requesting 6 months of TPE."

I squint trying to think of what that could mean and give up and finally ask, "TPE is what exactly?"

"Total Power Exchange, The implication is that the dominant partner has complete control and authority over the submissive in all areas and at all times, even when they're not actively engaged in a scene.

A tear escapes and before I walk out he stops me to ask, "Wait, what experience do you have?"

I blush and think well what the hell do I have to lose, "None, I'm a virgin."

His eyes go wide and his jaw could hit his desk, "No fucking way. You are way too hot and gorgeous to be a virgin."

"It is true." I blush some more.

"Well in that case you are in luck; most dominants will pay a lot of money for someone untouched. We've only ever had one before and she went for 200,000. But can you handle being punished sweetie? I care for you Ana and I don't want this dark path for you. You had said your dream was in publishing and you don't seem like the type that would be doing this for the money." He asks concerned.

"Yes I can handle it." What I can't handle is losing my big sister. Ever since she came into my life she has been there for me nonstop. I won't let her down. She was there when I had my first date, went to prom, graduated both times, and I will do anything to make sure she is here when I get my job in publishing and make my dreams come true. She is going to be my maid of honor when I get married and hopefully there when I have a baby of my own. I need her... I can't lose her… He doesn't look convinced so I come up with more reasons, "I need the money to pay off my college loans and my sister is having a tough time going through a divorce and I want to be able to help her."

He slightly shakes his head, "Okay Ana but know this, I don't give a shit about my rep. If you are up there on that stage and you want out.. Just say the word sweetheart."

Zane calls in for another bartender to cover for me tonight; he lets me speak to some of the subs to get insight on what's in store for me. Which is terrifying but I know I can do this, I have to do it. The club gets a 10% portion of the bid. Then tomorrow before the auction the girls are taking me to get prepared at a salon, need to get waxed and mani and pedis.

I go to dinner with two of the girls; the first one is a gorgeous strawberry blonde with hazel eyes. She looks around my age; I wonder how the heck she got into this scene. She looks more of the beauty pageant type. Her name is Sarah. Then there is Lexi who is a brunette with blonde highlights, her eyes are an amber color. Both of them are taller, they are about 5'8 and I'm the small girl standing at about 5'5.

Lexi doesn't seem to talk much, maybe she doesn't like me. I have no clue what her deal is but Sarah is really nice.

Sarah goes on to tell me some of the rules that most Dom's require, "Remember only speak when asked a question and it isn't a rhetorical question. Eyes are always downcast unless he tells you otherwise. Always be showered and have your hair and makeup done before he gets home from work."

Lexi finally jumps in to help, "Make sure you break small rules every once in a while just to keep him interested, they get excited when they get to punish you. You don't want to be too boring.

Sarah goes on, "You are obviously drawn to this kind of stuff to work at the club and to enter into the auction. So don't waste time being ashamed by it. It is quite a turn on to have a powerful man in charge of you. Just embrace it. And you have our cell phone numbers if you ever need someone to talk to Hun."

"Thank you so much" I hug each of them and we make plans to meet tomorrow to get prepared.

 **So what do you think? Should I continue? Any suggestions and feedback is very much welcomed?**


	2. Chapter 2- Lady Pet Auction

**I changed the name of the story to something I thought sounded better. Weren't many responses on the first chapter but I will continue and hopefully make it better : )**

 **Please check out the Pinterest I made for some visuals on everything!**

 **Pinterest/ writemorefluff/ bound-to-you /**

 **Bound to you**

 **Chapter 2 – Lady Pet Auction**

 **Ana POV**

After talking with Sarah and Lexi at dinner this evening I head back to my apartment that I share with my best friend Kate, we met in college and have been roomies ever since then. Kate reminds me of my new friend Sarah. Kate is tall with blonde hair and green eyes. She is absolutely gorgeous and I've always felt like her Duff. Because freshman year I did a lot of stress eating because my sister was so sick, food became my way of comfort and I gained around 20 pounds on my usually really slim frame. I had never been a sporty girl but I've always been pretty thin, well until then. When I went to visit my mother in Georgia that summer she went postal on me about my weight. Well she wasn't vicious about it but her comments definitely hurt because around that time my self-esteem wasn't in a good place. She talked me into jogging every day to stay in shape. It was surprisingly good for me, when I came back home from visiting my mother I had already lost 5 pounds. I lost the rest of the weight within a couple months.

Kate was so supportive and started jogging with me; she never once made me feel bad about my weight. She would always say that I'm a total babe at whatever weight I feel most comfortable at. Then I joined her in taking a couple classes. We learned self-defense and kick boxing. Technically I had already learned self-defense many years ago when I lived with Ray. As soon as I hit puberty Ray insisted on it. Next Kate and I want to start yoga classes. It should be really good for us.

Kate isn't there when I get home; she must have a date or something. Sarah and Lexi told me to relax and try not to be nervous but I can't help but think I'm going to end up being a sex slave to some sick monster. The guys that would end up having to pay for a sex slave must have some serious issues or be really unattractive. I can't focus on that though. I need to focus on the reasoning behind this whole messed up thing. 6 months of my life is worth having a chance at saving Lizzy. Ana, you can do this. I give myself this pep talk while looking in the mirror at my blue eyes that are far too big for my face.

I make myself some tea and start to read one my favorite Thomas Hardy books, "The Woodlanders". An hour into reading and Kate enters looking annoyed.

"So I take it your date didn't go so well?" I ask with a smirk.

"You can say that again, He is a complete mama's boy. I mean don't get me wrong I respect a man that loves his mama but please don't talk about her for half of the date and then I find out that he lives with her." She scoffs.

I laugh, "Oh come on Kate, there could be so much worse things than that."

She laughs, "Yeah like what?"

"Umm he could be some psycho killer or a politician?"

We both giggle.

"Oh and before I forget, I ran into Jose and he invited us to go out tomorrow night. Or next weekend if we can't make it tomorrow?" She asks.

"I work tomorrow night so I can't for sure tomorrow night." I reply.

"What about next weekend?"

"We'll see, I'll let you know in a few days." I reply remember that I might have a Dom by then and who knows if he would let me go out with my friends.

The next morning a wake up and the only thing I can stomach for breakfast is some yogurt and granola. After eating I throw on my running gear and head out deciding to change my route. I pass by the Escala condominium; I've always loved the look of that building. Kate and I had wanted to get a place their but they didn't have anything in our price range available at the time. I head out to get pampered for the auction. I'm in so awe of Escala that I accidently run into another jogger. He growls, "Watch out!"

I quickly apologize, "Sir, I'm so sorry."

I don't even get a look at him because he takes off in the other direction. I guess Mr. Grumpy pants woke up on the wrong side of the bed. After getting home I take nice hot shower then leave to meet up with Lexi and Sarah to prepare for the big auction. Before leaving Kate is at the table drinking coffee.

"Where you off to Ana?" She asks and I have to think of a quick lie. I can't let her know about this.

"Going to spend the day with Lizzy before going into work."

"Have fun! Give Lizzy and the munchkins my love!" she hollers as I'm about to leave.

"Will do Kate, have a great day! I will be back real late tonight." I shout as I make my exit.

 **The night of the auction…..**

I've passed the entire health screening that was required by Zane in order to enter the auction. I spent the afternoon getting prepped. All the girls are going out there in their underwear. It's a good thing Sarah and Lexi talked me into buying something sexier to wear underneath. We chose white lace. I feel nauseas like I'm going to throw up. I've been so nervous I wasn't able to eat dinner.

When I get there Zane calls me into his office, "Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?" He asks in his sweet southern accent.

I smile, "Yes I'm positive."

"Word has gotten around about you and there are a lot of high rollers in the house tonight. I want you to remember that you can get of this anytime. I will deal with any of their fussing." He replies and I wonder why he cares for me so much.

I decide to ask, "Why do you seem to care so much about whatever happens to me?"

He smiles, "You remind me of my little sister."

I laugh, "Well that makes sense now."

I exit his office and prepare for my turn. Lexi was auctioned off first and went for 100,000. I would probably go for half of that but since I'm a virgin it adds to my value. How weird. Sarah just came back and that means I'm next. I start my breathing exercises, in and out, in and out trying not to panic.

Sarah gives me a hug, "It's going to be alright Ana, I promise."

She helps me fix my hair after I step out of my jeans and t-shirt. I place them in a bag with my cell phone. I can't believe I'm about to walk onto that stage in my underwear, this is humiliating. Security comes out to escort me onto the stage. I have my hair perfectly styled, red lip stick; I look totally different, I would even go as far as to say that I look sexy. I'm concentrating so hard making sure I don't fall flat on my face in these red heels.

Zane makes my introduction as I try my best to strut onto the stage without looking like a weirdo. "And last but not least for this evening we have Anastasia our Angel, who is untouched, yes you heard me right gentleman she is a virgin. She loves to read, dance, cook…." I'm looking down I can't bring myself to look and see if anyone is willing to pay an obscene amount of money for 6 months with me. Before he can finish my introduction the bidding war starts.

A deep voice says, "75,000" I look up to see where that voice is coming from and it is an attractive man that looks similar to Vin Diesel. I keep a straight face as another gentleman bids, "150,000" he is an older man with salt and pepper hair.

"250,000" I see a man with red hair, dark blue eyes, and his ears pierced. A woman is seated next to him with her eyes downcast and she is wearing a collar that has a short metal leash hanging to it. This guy gives me the creeps and immediately I feel my walls closing in. I want to panic but I just close my eyes and count to 10 silently.

I calm down when I hear a deep angelic voice bid, "350,000" I look to see the most alluring gray eyes I've ever seen. I take in his entire appearance; this man is complete perfection, an Adonis. He looks tall, lean yet muscular, broad-shouldered, with dark copper-colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes. He is not merely good looking - he is the epitome of male beauty, breathtaking..

Creepy guy stands up, "400,000" he looks me straight in the eyes. "Angel, take off your bra." I hesitate with his request but he continues to stare at me, waiting for me to follow his orders.

The Greek God Adonis quickly counters, "500,000"

I really don't want to but what can I do? I don't want them to withdraw their bids on me because I won't follow orders.

I take off my bra but I quickly cover my breast with my hands not ready to be completely exposed, the creep groans in frustration shaking his head.

Creep speaks up, "Show us your tits baby? I want to make sure you are worth going any higher first?"

The Greek God looks me in the eyes with authority and growls "Don't do that." I want to smile at this beautiful man's request but I don't want to get in trouble for not behaving submissively.

Creep argues with my Adonis, "She isn't yours yet so back off Prick."

Vin Diesel look-alike bids, "550,000" He doesn't seem too bad, very intense but doesn't give me the creeps like the red headed guy.

Salt and Pepper gets into the action, I notice he has soft green eyes and seems decent enough. "600,000"

"I'm out no pussy is worth that much, virgin or not!" The Creep groans and leaves the room heading out with his current submissive in tow and I thank my lucky stars. However it looks like I will belong to a man that isn't that much younger than my father Ray. How strange will that be for me?

Those thoughts quickly vanish when the Adonis counters, "650,000"

Zane announces the end of the auction and comes over to check on me.

"You okay Sweetie?" He asks.

Before I can reply my Adonis has made his way over to us draping his suit jacket around me. I look down I can't stare at him, he is too breathtakingly handsome.

Zane shakes his hand, "Let's all go into my office so we can discuss everything."

 **A/N: Next chapter will be Christians POV….There are two ways I can make Christian, Hardcore Dom with the same past like Elena etc. Or I can make him a less intense without the Elena history and got into BDSM because of his touching issues but doesn't like brutal punishments or anything like that? Which Christian would you prefer? Please review because I would love to hear what you think? Any suggestions are greatly appreciated thank you!**

 **XOXO Jenny**


	3. Chapter 3 -Shiny New Toy

**Bound To You**

 **Chapter 3 -Shiny New Toy**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! It means so much to me!**

 **Q/A: Will this story have an HEA? I don't want to give too much a way but I will just say that I am a sucker for a happy ending.**

 **We were pretty much split on the decision with Christian so I'm going to do both. He is tough but has a soft spot for Ana but some things will be different.**

 **Christian POV**

I wake up thankful for my current dream to be over with. I dismiss my dream just as I do every morning. I climb out of bed and head into my walk in closet to find some newly laundered sweats for my morning jog. I start up my iPod and put on my running playlist. My mind wonders to what I have planned for today. I have a late workout with my trainer Bastille- at my office today; he is an always welcome challenge.

My run is almost complete when someone idiot that isn't watching where they are going knocks into me, "Watch out!" I huff and head in the opposite direction. I hear a sweet angelic voice apologizing, "Sir, I'm so sorry." I turn to see who this beautiful voice belongs to but I see her continue her jog in the opposite direction. She has on these tight gray spandex pants that show her perfectly proportioned ass, my cock stirs in approval. Damn I really need a new sub it has been 3 months since I ended my contract with Susannah, she wanted more. One night she tried to slip into bed with me to seduce me. I didn't even bother punishing her; I just ended things on the spot.

All I need from my submissive is to fetter, flog, and fuck them senseless. Whatever fragments of my heart that was there died a long time ago. And while I care deeply for my family they still know I'm a cold hearted bastard but love me anyway. If my own mother couldn't love me and stick around, there is no way I'm going to trust some woman and give her the chance to destroy what I have left; which is my mind. But as a man I have needs and that is where a submissive comes in hand. Having control is what keeps them in check and ensures they won't try to touch me.

After my bout with Bastille I'm feeling more exhausted than usual. My days blend together with no distinction, my mood today is flat and gray as the weather. I need some kind of distraction, it has been a busy week and I'm feeling tired and restless. The only thing I have been semi interested in is the two freighters of Cargo I decided to send to Sedan. The rest of my day is filled with meeting after meeting.

On the drive back to Escala I decide to give my longtime friend Zane Blackwell a callback since he had left me message regarding the lady pet auction happening tonight.

He answers, "Grey how's it going man?"

"Okay. Should I bother going to the auction tonight? Is there anyone that I would take interest in?" I ask cutting to the chase no point in making small talk.

"Well there is a lot of interest in Anastasia because she is untouched. I know a virgin is a hard limit for you though." He replies and I cut him off before he can finish.

"Sexy as hell name but I have certain tastes, my cock is a lot more intolerant than most. Training a virgin takes patience, which I lack."

He laughs, "I know, there is Lexi. She is seasoned and a brunette just your type. She's a bit of a pistol though."

"That could be interesting though, I need to switch it up." Leila was my last submissive that had a livelier attitude and it was kind of refreshing. But she wanted more….

"Well I'll see you here."

Later that evening at the auction….

I've sat unimpressed at this auction. Lexi was auctioned off first but I just didn't feel it, yes she was a beautiful woman but you could tell she was full of herself. Sarah was the second to last to go and she is a blonde so it's a no go.

The only one left is the virgin and there is no way I'm even going to stick around for this. I text Taylor who is standing in the back to bring the car around. When I stand up turning away from the stage about to leave, for some reason I get the urge to turn back around and when I do I see her long thick chestnut brown hair, her perfect pale ivory skin, bright ocean blue eyes, short but not too short, standing there in her underwear it looks like her legs could go on forever. Perfect full supple breast. Plump luscious lips. Anastasia is a fucking gorgeous Goddess; I can't help but picture her kneeling in my playroom. I need to stop these wayward thoughts. There is no way I could do this. She looks scared out of her mind, I can't for the life of me figure out why she is doing this. I should have exited already and calling Dr. Flynn from my speed dial but I can't for unknown reasons.

Duh why do most people do any of the crazy shit that they do? For money! I can't, I won't bid no matter how bad I want this girl. She looks like to be in her early twenties. How the hell is she a virgin? That doesn't seem possible. I know Zane wouldn't false advertise this though, not only is he one of my only friends he is a respectable business man.

I watch this freak show go down, first the meat head bids, then some old pervert. The next bid comes from a sick looking sadistic bastard. I see Anastasia's look change into clear panic. This poor girl is going to have a panic attack and I think I would if I were her. I can't let this innocent Aphrodite be tainted by him. I couldn't live with myself.

So against my better judgment I bid "350,000"… She turns to look at me and at first it unnerving like she can see right through me. I shake that ridiculous thought and notice her look is different, wait she is checking me out. I see a hint of desire in her eyes. Oh Anastasia look away sweet girl, don't give me more of a reason to do this.

I bid back and forth with this sick looking nut job. He demands for her to take off her bra and I'm proud when she doesn't listen, good girl Anastasia I don't want anyone else getting a look at what is mine. Once the bid war gets to high he leaves completely pissed off. Now that he is gone I try to talk myself into just leaving. The old man doesn't seem to be too harsh. What am I saying I'm not going to let some old pervert win this beautiful creature. I put in the final bid and it's now that I notice the concerned look coming from Zane.

I have no idea why this innocent girl has auctioned off her virginity to the highest bidder. Nonetheless, I'm now the proud new owner of a perfectly intact hymen. A lot of fucking good this will do for me. But it was the way she looked at me with those bright powder blue eyes, the shade of the most beautiful ocean. I head over to the stage and quickly drape my suit jacket around my shiny new toy. Her breath hitches and she instantly looks down. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.

Zane doesn't seem too pleased as he demands for us to meet in his office. I would prefer to head home with my very costly submissive. "What's there to talk about? I will have the 10% wired into your account as soon as I leave here. I just need all of Anastasia's paperwork."

"Come to my office then" He growls.

He puts a hand on Anastasia's forearm, "Ana sweetie go grab your stuff and meet us in my office in a few minutes." I hastily follow after him to his office.

"What is your problem?" I ask offended by his attitude.

He shakes his head, "Why Anastasia? All the seasoned subs here tonight and you choose sweet innocent Ana?"

"Why the fuck do you care so much? You were the one putting her in the auction?" I huff.

"You are right I'm out of line man, she just seemed in desperate need of the money. If I had the money I would have just lent it to her but you know about my recent divorce, my ex is draining the life of out my bank account and everything else is tied up here. I would have been pissed off about whoever ended up winning her bid." He explains apologetically.

"Do you want her for yourself or what?" I ask in disgust.

"Christian, are you freaking kidding me? No, she is the same age as Jessica my baby sister. She reminds me of her." He huffs out.

Just then there is a small knock on the office door. He shouts, "Come in." He hands me all her paperwork and I quickly read through most of it. So Miss Anastasia Steele it is beautiful and sexy name fits her perfectly. 22 and graduated from WSU, English Lit was her major.

"Miss Steele, pleasure to meet you. Do you know who I am?" I put out my hand to shake hers. I ask in case she knows who I am. Most people from here do.

She's looking down and she starts to stutter a bit. Don't worry honey I won't bite… Not yet anyway.

"Umm My Dom?" She asks still looking to the floor. I lift her chin to have her look at me. I'm met with her mesmerizing blue eyes. It reminds me of the bluest oceans in Cabo.

"Yes, I'm your Dom but when you speak to me I want you to look at me when I'm talking to you. You will refer to me by Sir or Master." I state with authority. "Do you understand Miss Steele?"

"Yes Sir." She responds and I nod.

"There are many things we need to discuss but we will wait until we get back to my place." I state.

"Umm, I wasn't aware that I would be going tonight. I haven't packed my things or said goodbye to my roommate yet." She states while biting into her delectable bottom lip.

"Miss Steele I've just paid over half of a million dollars to make you mine for 6 months and I plan on taking advantage of every minute I have so generously paid for. Half of the money will be wired into the account you provided and the other half when you have completed the contract."

"Sir, may I at least know your given name before I leave to live with you?" She asks blushing.

"Christian Grey." I reply tersely.

"Thank you Sir. One thing I was going to say is that I don't need the full amount you bid on me. I just needed 250,000 and nothing else." That is strange no woman I have ever met has refused extra money.

"Anastasia, I'm a man of my word. I will pay you the full amount that I agreed to. End of discussion.

When she is quiet Zane jumps in, "Ana, I will see you at work tomorrow night. If you need anything call me."

I clear my throat and chuckle, "Anastasia is no longer working here as of this evening. She is mine and there is no way she will be working here every night for other Dom's to gawk at."

Ana looks at me with her mouth open in shock and is about to argue with me. I glare at her, daring her to try me. Get used to this baby; this is your new life.

 **What do you think will happen next? Please review! Love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4- New Owner

**Bound To You**

 **Chapter 4 – New Owner  
Sorry the update took longer than expected… I had some important assignments that I had to complete. A reviewer asked if I plan to continue this story?! : Heck yeah, it is fun to write. I know I'm not the best writer but practice will help me get better so thank you for your support! **

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **Ana POV**

"Ana's no longer working here as of this evening. She is mine and there is no way she will be working here every night for other Dom's to gawk at." He states in his deep authoritative tone.

I want to respond because this isn't fair. I want to be able to keep my job. It will be boring just there at his place with nothing to do all day and night. I open my mouth to speak up and he gives me a chilly glare. Whatever bravery I had a minute ago has vanished with one look by my new owner. I still haven't been able to call him Master like he wished, so I've stuck to Sir. Master just sounds harsh. He has made his point and looks to be reading through my papers that Zane gave him.

Now that I'm dressed in clothes, my black jeans and teal blouse. I take off his suit jacket to give it back to him even though I've grown fond of the scent attached to it. I inhale his clean, wholesome scent. He smells of freshly laundered linen and some expensive body wash. He slips the jacket back around me and it gives me the chills, I hate my body's reaction to him. "Keep the jacket on Miss Steele it is a little chilly outside tonight."

I look up at him, "Thank you Sir"

He nods and continues to read the document with interest. I just don't understand why he would need to pay for a sex slaves. With his looks alone there would be women lined up waiting for the chance to be there at his mercy ready to please him.

I can't help but study his stunning features until I force myself to look away. It isn't fair to the rest of us normal folks in this world to be that perfect looking. He looks like he should be gracing the cover of a hot Magazine or the big screen. However he looks to be more of a business man though. Christian Grey, that name sounds so familiar though. I know I've heard it before. Even his name screams sex appeal. I can feel my face heating up. _"Ana get a grip; don't get sucked into his beauty. He is the enemy. This man is going to use me for his sick personal needs which probably include torturing me in his dirty basement or dungeon_." I think to myself as the right part of my brain finally makes an appearance.

"Miss Steele, follow me. We are leaving now." He interrupts my thoughts looking his calm and in control self, I feel like I'm ready to lose my mind. I keep wondering if I'm going to end up chained up in some dirty basement/dungeon. What if this man is married? OMG I didn't think this through. Stop this Ana, think of Lizzy, little Caleb, and baby Gracie! You can do this!

He sighs, "Anastasia, you are safe. I have no intentions of hurting you."

He puts his arm on the small of my back guiding me to exit the room and as soon as it makes contact I feel a charge between us. I wonder if he felt that too. I feel my heart beat speed up as we make our way outside. Once we are out of the club there is a black SUV parked in front. I see a rather tall built looking man with a buzz cut in a black suit open the vehicle door, "Mr. Grey, Ma'am, good evening". He states looking reserved.

I reply as Mr. Grey urges me to get in first, "Good evening to you too Sir." I smile and he gives a slight smile. He must be military, he reminds me of Ray. Oh how much I miss my daddy.

"Please call me Taylor ma'am."

"Thank you Taylor, please call me Ana." Taylor is automatically someone I feel like I can trust. He closes the door without responding and I look over to my new owner, he doesn't look too pleased. And even worse than that he looks rather pissed off.

"Miss Steele, I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my staff. I don't appreciate it." He looks at me sternly.

"Ummm Sir" I'm about to reply stating that I was just trying to be polite but I don't know if he would consider that being disrespectful or talking back. This whole situation is starting to make me feel like a teenager again.

I decide to choose a different approach, "I'm sorry Sir that really wasn't my intention at all."

"I accept your apology." he replies not looking at me, instead he is typing into his expensive newer iPhone. I wonder if I would be able to get my cell phone in my bag so I can text Kate an excuse for nothing coming home tonight. What if he doesn't want me using my phone when he is with me, or at all?

"Taylor, take us to Escala." He barks his order to Taylor.

Taylor responds with a nod.

I need to stop by my place because there are some things I really need. I got to bite the bullet and ask him, "Mr. Grey could we please stop by my apartment because I need to get some things of mine?"

He sighs, "Anastasia, anything you could possible need to get I will just buy it for you."

God he is so frustrating, "uhh Sir, I need my medication and some personal things I want to have with me."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? Do it again and I will take you over my knee." He threatens and at first I think he is playing but the look in his eyes tells me that he is very serious. Oh wow I haven't ever been spanked. Before I can apologize he interrupts me, "In your medical file there is no mention of any illness or a medication you are on."

"It is my birth control pill Sir, I have been on it since I was a teenager obviously it wasn't because I was sexually active. But I've always had a difficult menstrual cycle and the pill was the only thing to help with it." I explain and he just listens.

"Fine, we will stop by your place." He gives Taylor my address and for a second I wonder how he had my address but I remember that it is on my paperwork.

"Thank you Sir, I know you said we would work out the details when we discuss it when we get back to your place. But I need to know what to tell my roommate she is going to want an explanation of why I'm moving out and where I am moving to?" I ask nervously biting my bottom lip.

"Stop biting your bottom lip Anastasia, you have signed a NDA so you can never disclose any of the details of our arrangement but you will tell your family and friends that you have taken a live-in position as a house keeper and personal cook for me."

"Okay, I can do that." I reply grateful that he really has thought about this. It makes it easier for me. I wonder if I will be cooking and cleaning up his place, well with the amount he paid for me that would make sense. I would take that job any day over being locked up into some sex slave dungeon.

When we arrive at my place he exits the SUV with me, oh crap I didn't think he would actually come inside with me. This is going to make things so much weirder when I explain the moving out for six months, he will be there to witness the famous Kathrine Kavanagh inquisition. Nervously I put my key through the keyhole unlocking the door. I take a deep breath and tell myself just to pretend he isn't here.

Once we enter I see Kate sitting on the sofa watching a movie.

Kate asks, "Ana! I thought you were working late tonight?" and before I can respond she continues she obviously can't see Mr. Grey behind me. She hits the button on the remote to turn on the lights. "You can watch movies with me now!"

The lights are now on and I see the look of shock on my best friend's face. I finally find my voice, "Umm I actually have a new job and it starts tonight. I'm going to be a live in house keeper and cook for Mr. Grey here."

Kate's face immediately turns grave, "Mr. Grey, I didn't think I would have the pleasure of seeing you again." She addresses him sarcastically with such Distain.

Shocked I ask, "You two know each other?"

"Christian Grey is the pompous jerk who kicked me out of his office when I was there to interview him last year for the school newspaper. Remember he ruined my front page article. You can't work for him Ana!" She almost shouts.

He responds, "Well I don't think that is reasonable, the interview would have been fine if the first question you inquired about was my sexual orientation."

"Oh come on it was a legitimate question. You have never been photographed with a woman so it makes perfect sense that you would be gay." She retorts, I can help but dissolve into a fit of giggles at this argument going down in my living. If she only knew the plans he has for me, she would be questioning if he is crazy not gay.

"Something funny Miss Steele?" He asks not looking to upset by my outburst of laughs.

"No Mr. Grey, Kate we will talk about this later. I just needed to grab a few things." I reply.

"Ana, I don't get why you have to move in. Can't you just go in early in the morning and leave during the evening." She replies shaking her head.

"Kate, it will just be for 6 months and please don't worry, I will still pay my portion of the rent." I reply

"Ana I don't give a crap about the money. I can afford this place on my own. I just worry about you." She looks genuinely concerned for me.

Christian steps in, "There is nothing to be concerned about, everything will be fine. This is a great opportunity for your friend."

"Okay Ana, just remember if things don't work out there you are always welcome back here. Anytime." Kate looks at me still concerned but conceding for now. I know I will hear an earful tomorrow.

I head into my room and collect some clothing, my pills, my cell phone charger, a photo book I made with pictures of my family and friends, and a couple of my favorite books. I grab my car keys and take one last look of my room. A single tear rolls down my cheek as I bid my safe place goodbye.

Christian offers to take my bag for me and I agree thanking him.

"Sir may I drive my car back to your place?" I ask hoping I will be able to bring Wanda with me.

"Miss Steele, you will have a CPO that will drive you around to anywhere you need to be. Of course anywhere you wish to go would need to first be approved by me." He demands.

"What is a CPO?" I frown as I ask.

"Close Protection Operative" He answers as Taylor grabs my stuff to put in the back of the SUV.

"umm Is that really necessary?" I ask.

"Yes, it is non-negotiable." He replies stoically.

We get in the car and the drive back to his place is awkward. I have no clue why he has purchased me. I wonder if he is even attracted to me. I feel like he doesn't even like me. He is so cold and distant but then again he is my owner and not my boyfriend so maybe this is how it is supposed to be.

He finally breaks the awkward silence, "Are you hungry Miss Steele?"

"No Sir." I don't know if I can stomach eating right now. I'm too nervous.

"When was the last time you've had something to eat?" he asks

I look down praying he doesn't have some kind of weird food fetish. "I had a banana and a yogurt this morning Sir." I answer looking down.

"Look at me Anastasia when I'm talking to you." He demands.

I look up and meet his dark eyes oh no he is angry with me. "I was too nervous and couldn't bring myself to eat anything Sir." The look in his eyes definitely gives me the chills; he for sure has an issue with food.

"This will not do, you will not do that again. You aren't allowed to skip any meals again. Do you understand me?!" He stresses forcibly.

"Yes Sir." I reply feeling myself drifting away.

 **What do you think so far? Christian may seem a little harsh right now but they are just getting acquainted…. Let me know if you have any suggestions? Already started the next chapter and it is going to have some fun drama so I can't wait to finish that one!**

 **Please review! Love to hear what you think!**

 **XOXOXO Jenny**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Mouthful

**Bound To You**

 **Chapter 5 – A mouthful**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **Ana POV**

Figures Christian would live in a fancy place like Escala. I could automatically tell when I first saw him by the way he dresses and carries himself that he was probably really wealthy. Well and the amount of money he spent to acquire me was also a dead giveaway. One thing my mother always warned me about was a wealthy man, she is on her 4th husband and husband number 3 was a very wealthy oil tycoon from Texas. I'm not sure how all of that went down but I can definitely say it wasn't a fairytale love story.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when the car comes to a stop and I realize we are parked in a parking garage. Taylor opens the door for us then grabs all of my things to carry inside for me. I appreciate it but I don't want to smile and have my keeper think I'm flirting with his staff so I just say a quick thank you.

"Thank you Taylor."

Stoically he replies, "You're welcome Ma'am" great we are back to formalities. He probably heard the little outburst that Christian had in the car earlier over my so called flirting. I'm escorted to the elevator and it's no surprise when he puts in the code to the top penthouse floor. I inhale his scent and it is intoxicating. He has put his cell phone away and all of his attention is on me, looking into my eyes. His gray orbs are burning into me with intensity. I want to know what he is thinking about. I take a deep breath trying to ease my nerves. I break this staring contest we are having and look down to the floor. This elevator ride seems to be taking forever and it hasn't even been a full minute.

He growls, "Fuck this, you are biting that lip again." Before I can realize what is happening he has me by the wrist and my arms above my head. His soft lips slam onto mine and immediately I'm lost in his warm mouth plus the sweet taste peppermint on his breath. I whimper as our tongues continue their slow and sensual rhythm.

When the elevator pings we both pull away breathless.

He looks surprised, "What are you doing to me Anastasia?"

I giggle, "I could ask you the same thing Sir."

After that encounter in the elevator I'm feeling rather giddy like a school girl who just had their first kiss. The kiss was so intense I was starting to wonder if he was going to take my virginity right there and I wouldn't have put up any objections. I've never been kissed liked that before.

We step into his extravagant penthouse and it fits him perfectly. As we walk from the foyer to the dining room I remember my manners and compliment his home. "Your place is nice, it is very big."

"Yes, it is pretty big." He agrees and I can't help but think there is double meaning in his answer. I felt him up against me in the elevator. I don't have anything to reference it by but it felt pretty large.

A very attractive slightly older blonde enters the dining room; she has on a blue dress. She looks to be very classy. She enters the kitchen to check on food I would assume, "Mr. Grey, dinner is ready. I've made lemon and herb crusted Halibut with a Caesar salad."

I lose my appetite when I start to wonder if he owns her as well. Is he going to be having sex with both us? One woman wasn't enough he needed to add another to his rotation.

My thoughts are interrupted, "Mrs. Jones, I'd like you to meet Miss Anastasia Steele. She will be living here as Taylor was to inform you and have her room prepared?"

She smiles, "Yes Sir, and it is very nice to meet you Miss Steele. After dinner I would be happy to give you a tour of the place?"

"Thank you that would be lovely. Please call me Ana."

"Please call me Gail and I will call you Ana…" She turns to Christian, "Please let me know if you need anything else. I will give you some time to eat and then be back to give Ana a tour."

He replies, "Thank you Mrs. Jones."

She smiles at me before exiting and I return the smile, instantly I like her a lot. Regardless of the fact we will both be sharing a man well more like master. Wait he said Mrs. Jones does that mean she has a husband as well. The thought is disturbing.

"Sit and Eat Miss Steele." He orders.

I sit trying to build an appetite but it has vanished with all these disturbing thoughts. I take a sip of the wine. I have my fork in my hand but I can't bring myself to take a bite. Christian on the other hand has dug into his meal with no problems.

"Eat Anastasia." He demands.

"I'm trying Sir… does she belong to you as well?" I ask nervously

He sets down his fork looking frustrated, "First thing Mrs. Jones is staff and I don't fuck my staff. Second thing, the only thing about my cock that you need to worry about is how deep and hard you take it. Now eat!"

My eyes widen in response to answer and I look away to hide my embarrassment. I pick up my fork and start eating. Dinner tastes amazing. I finish most of my meal before I get full. After we are finished naturally out of habit I clear the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I glance over at him quickly hoping he doesn't notice but he is watching me with interest. I wish he wasn't so attractive.

Maybe he is staring at me for a reason and to be polite I decide to see if he needs anything, "Sir, is there anything you would like?"

He chuckles, "Well a blowjob would be great but the mistrust in your eyes tells me that it would be a very bad idea to have your teeth that close to my most prized possession."

"I would never do that Sir." I reply as my cheeks heat up.

He stands up, "You wouldn't blow me? That's a part of this agreement baby and if you don't want to do that than we are going to have a big fucking problem."

I shake my head, "No, I meant I wouldn't bite you."

He smiles as his eyes light up in obvious satisfaction by my answer. "We will wait to start anything sexual. We have a lot to discuss first. I want you to be fully aware of what you are getting into before anything else starts."

"Okay." I agree.

"Follow me to my office so we can discuss everything Miss Steele."

I quickly follow him into his study taking a seat in one of his fancy chairs. He hands me a couple documents, "I have a list of expectations listed here for you and I would like us to go over them now together." He continues.

"During the 6 months you won't be working, I will provide anything you would possibly need. You will be provided a card for all of your purchases when shopping or when you go out. Anywhere you go must be approved by me first and you will have Sawyer as your CPO, he will drive you around in your car that I have purchased for you. You will take this car when you leave; it is a gift from me. I'm a very busy man and will be working a lot during the week and most of the time late into the evenings but when I am home then you will need to be here to meet my needs. I will provide your wardrobe and you will dress to my liking. You will respond to my text and answer all of my calls unless you are indisposed. You will exercise for an hour 4 times a week. You won't skip any meals and you are to eat healthy, no junk food."

I listen carefully and bite my tongue. This is too much. He looks at me waiting for me to respond to what he has thrown at me thus far.

"Sir, on the exercise 3 times a week should be good enough. I have a feeling I'm going to get a work out when I'm with you." My face heats as I realize what just came out of my mouth.

He doesn't budge though, "I want 4 times a week Anastasia, I want you strong, supple with endurance."

"3 days a week is plenty and the food thing is a deal breaker. I eat when and what I want." I state getting rather brave.

"Anastasia, I like control in all things. You knew when coming here it was going to be Total Power Exchange and here you are defying me…" Oh no I've pushed too far, he is going to back out now and send me packing. Then I will end up with one of the other Dom's from the auction. I don't want to belong to them though. He continues, "No one has ever gone against my wishes or demands before, while it is frustrating I find it quite arousing. I will give you those two concessions but Miss Steele, don't push it. I'm used to getting my way baby." The way it sounds when he calls me baby, I could just melt to nothing at his feet.

"Thank you Sir." I smile feeling victorious.

Then he continues with more and more rules, "My room is off limits. Everywhere else here you are welcome to explore. I will be in control when we have sex at all times unless I advise you otherwise. Don't ask about my childhood before I was adopted. You are never to touch my upper back or my chest. When in scene or while we are fucking you don't need a safe word, if you ever want something to stop, you just need to say so. You will not enter in to any other sexual relationships while you are here. You aren't allowed to masturbate or touch yourself, I want to own all your pleasure. Do you have any questions?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" I ask my lip trembling

"If you break the rules or act disrespectful to me then yes I will punish you." He states sternly.

"Punish me with what?" I gulp and fight the urge to cry.

"Relax Ana, I'm not a monster. We will start with my hand or a riding crop. Or I might deny you an orgasm. Nothing that would be considered harsh or too painful. More than anything I want this to be a pleasurable experience for both us." This reassurance makes me feel a lot better, he called me Ana and I liked it. He usually is always cold and formal calling me Miss Steele or Anastasia.

"Thank you Christ…. I mean Sir." I look down embarrassed and I hope he isn't angry.

"Anastasia, I want to make sure you understand that I don't do relationships or romance. I bought you for one reason. I have strong sexual urges and I need to dominate you. I want you here and ready at all times that I am here. I won't need you tonight I have some work to attend to. Please meet with Mrs. Jones and she will give the tour and show you to your room. You can decorate it however you wish to."

"Thank you.. Goodnight Sir." I reply and head out to look for Gail. I find her in the kitchen cleaning the counters. "Is there any housework I can help you with, Gail?

She smiles, "Oh that's really sweet Ana, but I'm finishing and this is my job. I love to clean and cook. It has always been relaxing for me."

"Me too! Except I definitely need music when I'm in action." We both laugh and she gives me a tour of this huge gorgeous penthouse that I will call home for 6 months. Afterwards I get settled into my room, unpacking the stuff I brought. Christian dismissed me quickly as soon as I started to feel a little comfortable around him. He acts like he is a cold hearted person but I've known there is more to him since the moment I looked into his gray eyes. After taking a long hot shower I get into bed and pull out my phone. I pull up my internet browser app and search "Christian Grey".

I read article after article to learn more about my new master. The more I read the more I start to think I might become obsessed with him. I remember our wild passionate make out session in the elevator and again my belly fills with warmth and excitement. I'm dying to reach into my underwear and take care of this urge but I remember it is against the rules. I read until I can't keep my eyes open.

 **Please review! Love to know what ya'll are thinking? Drama got put off because it just didn't fit in this chapter. So I know my Christian is different but it is more interesting for my story to switch him up a little. More of his back story will come up soon. Who votes for a chapter with Christian's POV soon?**


	6. Chapter 6- Getting Comfortable

**Chapter 6**

 **Getting Comfortable**

 **Sorry this took so long, hope everyone is doing alright!**

 **Christian POV**

I wake up the next morning with a raging boner, I'm aching for release. Last night I almost resorted to jerking off last night like a pimple faced fifteen year old boy. I just kept replaying my conversation with the beautiful Anastasia. The look of lust in her eyes when she said that she wouldn't bite me. I almost exploded in my pants with that comment. After finishing my work I ended up taking a long cold shower to ease the monster down, looks like I'll be doing the same this morning. Fuck this young woman is going to be the death of me.

I jump into the shower and wince as soon as the cold water splashes onto my throbbing cock. I need to get my one track mind off of the delectable Miss Steele. So I think of my older brother Elliot in a tutu, this immediately helps my situation. I quickly put on my running gear and head to the foyer, of course Taylor is already there waiting for me. This man is a machine and worth every damn cent of his fat paycheck.

"Morning Sir" he greets me while we wait for the elevator.

"Morning Taylor"

Taylor advises that we should switch up our route today. Today I give no fucks about anything as I pound the pavement, Springsteen blaring in my ears. I'm astonished that Taylor isn't that far behind me, I thought at this pace I would lose him but once again he has impressed me. By the time we get back to Escala it looks as if we've ran a marathon. We are both out of breath and drenched in sweat.

When walking through the foyer I take off my sweaty t-shirt. I look up to see a flushed and startled Anastasia staring at me mouth agape. My cock stirs at her appearance; she is wearing black Nike running pants that are hugging her curves with a tight matching sports bra. I tear my eyes away from her sexy body before I can't control myself.

She doesn't even notice my staring because she is still too busy ogling my sweaty well-toned body, "Like what you see Angel?" I ask playfully smirking.

She blushes some more then looks down, "Sir, may I please go for my morning jog?"

"Yes, make sure to take Sawyer with you…. And Anastasia put a t-shirt on before you leave." I demand.

She looks up into my eyes looking not too pleased, "Sir, I'm very comfortable with my running gear the way it is."

I shake my head, "Don't argue with me, I'm not giving any fuckers a preview of what's mine. I'm already giving you a break with those skin tight pants so don't push me baby."

She pouts turning to head back upstairs to obey me I would assume. Of course I can't help but watch her hips sway as she goes up the stairs. I want to spank that perfect ass. Once she is out of sight I head into my restroom to take my cold shower which has become my new routine since she came in my life.

I'm so frustrated with myself..…what the hell am I waiting for? If this was any other submissive I would have already tested them out already. It's the whole damn virgin thing, it has me overthinking everything. I need remember this is what she wanted; she knew what she was getting into. She's just like the rest of the women who drop their panties once they sense those dollar signs and she's already cost me the most and I haven't even been inside of her.

After my shower I throw on some black jeans and a blue t-shirt. I text Gail that I'm going to be in my study working and I won't need breakfast for at least another hour. When walking to my study I hear Anastasia on the phone and from the sound of it she is in the breakfast bar area.

I want to see if she has put a t-shirt over her sports bra. My blood boils at the thought of other men getting that same view of her. While walking over there I overhear some of her conversation.

"Lizzy we will talk when I go visit soon."

I get closer and see her standing in her tight jogging clothes but to my great pleasure she is wearing a gray tank top with the sports bra. She ends her call setting her phone down. Fuck she looks sexy as sin. My cock stiffens in my jeans. This is so fucking annoying; my reaction to her is killing me. Usually I have total control of my member but now it has a mind of its own.

I move in closer to her so I can grind into her plump behind and whisper, "Thank you for covering up." She gasps at the contact; still wanting more I kiss the side of behind her ear down to her neck. She lets a moan slip and it just encourages me to continue. I wrap my arms around her waist and snake my hand up her shirt and into her bra. I squeeze her full supple breast, her nipples feel so hard. I groan as I stroke and pinch each of nipples earning the sexiest sounds coming from her. I grind my erect member into her sexy ass again.

I need to see if she is enjoying this as much as I am. Sticking my hand down her pants and into her panties, I can tell she is shaved down there which is super-hot. My fingers find her slick folds and she is fucking soaking wet. I moan, "Mmmm , you've just pleased me very much. You deserve a reward."

I slowly stick my middle finger inside of her while my thumb finds her swollen clit. She squeals loudly enjoying getting fingered. "You like that Anastasia?"

She moans something inaudible so I continue my mission... "You like it when I finger you baby?" ... "Answer me Angel?" I whisper in her ear and all she can do is moan, she can't form any words. I start to remove my fingers.

She whines in frustration, "Please, please please." but I wait for more begging, I want her to answer my question. "Yes, I like it a lot Sir!" she's panting.

I stick my finger back inside of her warm center and rub her clit some more. I can feel her tight pussy squeezing my finger because she is about to cum. I pinch her clit and that does it. She screams as her orgasm takes her over the edge.

I turn her around to face me while I suck her juices off my fingers and moan appreciatively, "mmm you taste so sweet." After my lustful words I attack her soft lips, our kiss is heated and only adding to my desire for some release. I can't control my urges any longer; I need to have her lips around my cock. I start removing my jeans and the look in her eyes just makes me harder. She looks thoroughly pleased and even excited to continue. Once my Calvin Klein's are on the ground she stares at my manhood in shock and I think I may have even heard a gasp.

I smirk, "You like what you see baby?" I ask cockily.

As always she blushes bright red, I had never been attracted to the whole sweet and innocent act type thing but it is genuine with Ana and I find it intoxicating. I grip the base of my cock roughly to show her how I like to be handled and without hesitation she follows my lead. She is surprising really good at this.

I groan, "Mmm just like that."

She licks her bottom lip and immediately that causes my eyes to roll back almost blowing my load. Before I know what is happening she is on her knees licking and sucking my cock. "Fuck" I groan grabbing onto her ponytail pushing her to take me even further into her mouth. As she moans I can feel the vibrations throughout my cock, amazingly she has no gag reflex. In and out of her sweet mouth and it feels like it gets deeper with each thrust. I can't hold out any longer. I just want her to take my load down her perfect throat but I feel guilty not warning her.

"Fuck Ana I'm going to cum." I say grunting as she carefully runs her teeth along my shaft.

She continues milking me until I explode shouting unintelligible words. After swallowing she looks up at me sheepishly. I chuckle.

"Anastasia you can't seriously be shy after that performance. Wow just wow."

I smile and kiss her swollen lips…."You are going to be so much fun." I state as I'm putting my jeans and boxers back on. My ecstasy is quickly replaced with an unfamiliar feeling of jealously. "Have you done this before?" I growl not able to hide my anger.

She looks almost offended by my outburst, "No of course not Sir, last night I googled some articles online and I may have watched a couple videos. Only to research but I didn't touch myself or anything."

Still not convinced because that had to be one of the best blowjobs of my life and I've had a lot of them. I shake my head and accept her response because she doesn't appear to be a liar and appears to be really innocent; it's just unnerving how much of a natural she was.

"Go for your run and don't forget to bring Sawyer with you. I know it is the weekend but I have some work to attend to till late this evening so you can plan your day however you choose but make sure to ask me permission before you leave here or anything."

"Yes Sir. Are you upset with me?"

I shake my head, "No Miss Steele, I just have a really late night."

She blinks looking disappointed, "Okay."

This is nothing new to me I've disappointed many women with my cold behavior but I don't like that look on her beautiful face. Before I can say anything she turns away heading upstairs. Fucking Great Grey, give this girl her first sexual encounter and then basically tell her to fuck off. Well this is what

I'm fucking paying for. It's not like it's going to be some hardship for her, she's getting a boatload of money and orgasms. Plus all the luxuries that come with being my submissive.

Hours later I'm in my office having a discussion with Ros about the freighters being sent to the Sedan. There is knock on my door so I put Ros on hold and shout, "Yes"

Ana walks in wearing some tight ripped jeans and a blank tank top, her hair is straight and styled, she's wearing a little bit of makeup and lip gloss. She looks edible so fucking beautiful it makes me ache.

"Sir, may I please go meet with my friends for dinner and maybe dancing tonight since you are busy?" She asks nervously and yes she should be.

"What friends Miss Steele?" I ask.

"Umm Kate and Jose." She replies fidgeting just a bit. "Jose is just a friend from college."

"Fine, don't try to make it a habit hanging out with other men." I glare "I don't share Miss Steele. Make sure to take Sawyer with you."

"Yes Sir."

She turns to walk away and I'm out of my chair putting my arms around her waist pulling her around to face me. I kiss her soft lips sneaking my tongue in to deepen the kiss. She moans as I bite down into her bottom lip. "Have fun Anastasia but make sure not to have too much fun." I whisper in her ear giving her small love tap on her perfect ass.

She giggles, "I will Sir, thank you."

She is out the door while I try to find a way to calm down and get back to my work.

 **As always comments are very much loved and appreciated! What do you see happening next? Maybe Jealous Christian a little. Does Ana get cold feet and try to back oout?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dancing Queen

**Chapter 7- Dancing Queen**

 **Don't forget to get to check out the pinterest page to see photos for each chapter :=)**

 **Pinterest/ writemorefluff/ bound-to-you /**

 **Wanted to get this chapter out quicker for you guys being so awesome!**

 **Ana POV**

I practically have to force myself to leave Christian's study after that kiss. I have never felt so turned on before, between the kissing and the way he whispers seductively to me. He makes me feel so sexy, if I knew it would feel like this I wouldn't have avoided this for so long. But then again I've also never been attracted to a guy like I am with Christian Grey. I should be terrified of him because of the way our paths have crossed but I'm drawn to him, intrigued like never before. I've read about this in novels over and over reading and dreaming about them, never did I expect the feeling to exist for me especially the situation I'm currently in but there is no going back now... I'm just going to embrace it. I was quite surprised he let me go out and to think I was so afraid I was going to be chained to a bed locked inside his castle.

I chuckle at that thought while Sawyer opens the door guiding me into a huge black Audi SUV.

"I can sit in the passenger seat next to you Sawyer if that's okay?"

He smiles, "I think Mr. Grey would prefer you to be in the back."

"Oh come on he isn't even here, and it would feel weird being back there like some celebrity. Much too fancy for me" He laughs.

"Okay Ms. Steele." He laughs but gives in opening the passenger door for me to get in.

"Sawyer please call me Ana." I reply putting on my seatbelt.

"I think you are going to get me into trouble with my boss but I will do as you ask Ana." He replies nervously.

"Oh relax Sawyer, in front of Mr. Grey you can refer to me as Ms. Steele but let's keep it less formal otherwise."

"Okay Ana, that works for me." He replies.

"So quick question, Sawyer as a first name isn't that common. Is that your first name?" I ask.

He half smiles, "My name is Luke, going by your last name is a military thing. Like Taylor's first name is Jason."

"I see so is it okay if I call you Luke?" I ask.

"I don't mind it but I'm not sure if you should do that around Mr. Grey. He has very strict demands about professionalism." He replies stoically.

Luke seems like a great guy, he is very handsome and tall, built like a house, brown hair, blue eyes.. But no one could possible match up to the beauty that is Christian Grey. Maybe Luke could be the big brother I never had, it does seem like we will be spending a good amount of time together so we should get comfortable with each other.

We arrive at the sushi bar we are dining at before we go dancing. Luke comes around to open my door for me. "Ana I will be seated a couple tables down from you to keep an eye on everything."

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" I ask not used to this whole situation.

"Ana that isn't a great idea, I do my job best on the outside looking in. "He replies opening the door for us to enter.

I head over to the table where Kate is waiting. She smiles excited to see me.

"Ana you look hot…. Wait something is different."

"Gosh Kate I've only been gone for a day or two and you think I'm already different… It's in your head" I reply laughing at my crazy best friend.

"I'm serious you seem happy but like more confident… like even in the way you walk now." She replies being serious.

"Wow Kate Maybe you should have studied to be psychologist instead. Analyzing my behaviors and everything." I giggle and she laughs it off too.

"I thought you said Jose was meeting up here too?" I ask wondering about our missing friend.

"Oh he texted that he was running a little late, something about a late photo session request with a newly engaged couple." Kate replies pulling out her cell phone.

"Well I'm so happy that he isn't having trouble finding work." I state proud of Jose because it isn't always easy to follow your dreams. My dream was to work in a publishing house, nose buried into transcripts after transcripts. I ended up in a bar playing dress up, now I'm a slave to a man that could break any girls heart so easily.

"Ana, what about you? Why did you accept the job with Grey?" Kate rolls her eyes not hiding her contempt for my new "boss" or my new job.

"Because the pay is really good and it is better than what I had at the club." I reply defensively hoping she will drop the subject.

"I'm sorry I will drop it…. It's just there is something dark about him and I just don't want you to get hurt, you are my best friend." She replies softening her approach.

"Even if there is something dark about him I'm just cleaning his penthouse and making some meals for the man." I reply surprised at how well I was able to lie right now, I'm a terrible liar.

"You are gorgeous and I saw the way he looked at you….. He looked at you like you were his last meal." Kate giggles after the last part.

I laugh, "You have nothing to worry about Kate, everything is going to be just fine and in 6 months we will be roomies again."

Jose approaches giving us a kiss on the each, I notice his eyes linger to chest. This is the first time I've noticed him do this. Well this black tank top does show a bit more cleavage than my accustomed t-shirts.

"Ana you look great." Jose smiles while complimenting me.

"Thank you Jose, how was the photo shoot?" I ask curious and wanting to get the topic away from me.

"It went very well I got a few more bookings in the next few days." He replies excitedly

"Awww I'm so proud of you Jose." I reply smiling.

We enjoy a nice dinner chatting and laughing together. When it is time to pay the waiter states that everything has been taken care of. We all look up at the waiter in confusion; omg if this has something to do with Christian it is so damn embarrassing.

Kate is the first to ask, "By whom?"

The waitress of course points to Luke a couple tables back.

"Ana he looks like one of the men in black hired by your boss" She even does air quotes as she says boss.

"He does work for Mr. Grey, you know with his status anyone close to him needs to be protected. Even just his little housekeeper." I reply acting nonchalant.

Kate raises an eyebrow clearly not buying what I'm selling. "Whatever you say Ana, but why would Mr. Grey need to pay for our meal?"

"Well if there is one thing you need to know about him, it is that he is very generous with his employees. I think it's kind of sweet." I reply trying to keep my composure when all I really want to do his tear out his perfect tousled copper hair while ripping him a new one for embarrassing me in front of my friends.

Once we get to the club we find a table and start ordering some drinks. We chat about old funny times at college and Kate's talking about some different internships that she is trying to decide on. I know she will be an incredible journalist.

After some rounds and talking Kate and I decide to go dance. We aren't on the dance floor for a couple minutes before we are joined by a couple of guys. You can tell they are trust fund frat boy type of guys. But what the hell we are just here to have fun, I'm not interested in any of these guys. A little while later we head back to the table to meet Jose, he just turned down some pretty blonde's chic's offer to dance. He looks kind of down and I wonder what his deal is. We each order another shot.

We aren't at our table for very long when Kate gets asked to dance by a very tall built man with curly blonde hair. He has very kind blue eyes and a sweet smile. Kate seems instantly smitten with this guy as they dance not able to keep their hands off each other. Jose grabs my hand "Let's dance Ana!"

"Okay Jose!" I laugh shouting over the loud music drinking my shot before heading to the dance floor.

We dance to a few songs having a blast laughing with each other. Things get a little awkward when Jose gets a little handsy and leans in to try to kiss me on the dance floor. I immediately push him off, "Jose, no you are like my brother."

He frowns hurt by my statement, "Ana, I thought maybe you felt the same…"

I shake my head, "I'm sorry please don't let this ruin our friendship." I plead not wanting our relationship to change. We are walking back to our table where Kate and her new boy toy are making out.

Kate pulls away when we approach, "Jose, Ana this is Elliot… We are going to head out to get to know each other better." I try my hardest not to laugh but the alcohol in my system isn't helping my case as I burst into a fit of giggles. Elliot smiles laughing a bit with me, "Well it was nice meeting you guys, have fun tonight!"

They leave and before I can finish my conversation with Jose he excuses himself to the restroom. How could I not tell Jose had feelings for me, I feel like the worst friend ever. I don't' get to ponder these thoughts because I'm approached by a sexy looking tattooed man. He has light brown hair and like an amber brown colored eyes but it's hard to tell for sure in a dark club. He smiles, "Hi gorgeous, my name is Tyler. What is your name?"

I smile to be polite, "Ana" normally I would be more excited about being approached by such an attractive guy but in this case he pales in comparison to Christian. It's like batting after Sosa.

He smirks, "Hot name for a hot girl….please dance with me Ana" cheesy line but whatever, I can't dance with him anyway. I should be talking about the almost kiss with Jose or running back to Escala for more play time with the Divine Christian Grey.

Before I can respond Tyler has me by hand leading the way to the dance floor. I shrug aww what's a dance or two going to hurt. By the second track he is getting more and more comfortable which is making me less comfortable. I may have had some drinks but I still know who I belong to. His words from earlier ring in my ear, "I don't share Miss Steele"…. I get a little queasy when Tyler pulls me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist then he plants a soft kiss on my neck. Before I can detangle myself from him I feel my heart start to flutter, this is the feeling I get when Christian is around.

I feel Tyler being yanked away and before I tumble over I feel strong arms pull me to him, I know these strong muscular arms and his mouthwatering scent that is all fresh and all Christian. Before I get too excited about being rescued by my Greek God, I look up to see a lethal look in his eyes that tells me that I'm in big trouble.

 **Next chapter is going to be fun! Well dramatic but fun lol…. Do you want Ana POV for next chapter or Jealous Christian POV? What do you see going down next? Will Christian lose it or reign it in?**

 **XOXO Jenny**


	8. Chap 8-Naughty Girl Eye of the Tiger

**Chapter 8**

 **Naughty Girl / Eye of the Tiger**

 **So I wasn't trying to be "sadistic" and hold out on this chapter lol. I got it out asap…**

 **Thanks to the reviewer for the lovely chapter name lol. Maybe I will stick to popular song names, it's kind of fun.**

 **Christian POV**

I've been so wrapped up with work in my office that I even ended up eating dinner while working. I've been laser focused on completing my work but every so often Anastasia crosses my mind. The way her soft lips felt around me and on my lips. The way her big blue eyes peered up at me with desire. I have to push these thoughts away or I will never get any work done. I made sure to remind Sawyer before they left to make sure he puts all of Anastasia's purchases on my account.

It's starting to get later and all I can think about is Ana. I wonder what she is doing,

I text Sawyer, "How was Miss Steele's dinner with her friends? What club are they at?"

Sawyer text me back within a couple of minutes, "Sir, dinner went smoothly. Q Nightclub."

She knows the expectations and I warned her to behave before she left. I don't like the thought of her at a club with other men but she is a smart girl, she probably is just having a drink with her friends then maybe dancing a little bit with Kate. I decide to drink a glass of wine and continue some more work, pushing Anastasia out of my mind because the more I think about where she is the more uneasy I feel about it.

A little while later when it starts to get later I get out my cell and text Ana, "It's getting late Anastasia, I would like you to be home before midnight."

15 till midnight and no response back so I message her again, "Miss Steele, are you on your way home? When I message you I would appreciate you acknowledge me by answering back!"

I wait 5 minutes and I don't receive anything from her so I call her, she doesn't answer and I have to fight the urge of throwing my cell phone across the room. Instead I reach for my coat and holler for Taylor.

He rushes in quickly, "Yes Sir."

"Take me to Q Nightclub"

He nods and we both head out. After getting into the SUV I call Sawyer because Anastasia is obviously ignoring me. My heart is racing and my palms are twitching. I haven't been this angry in a long time.

Sawyer answers on the first ring, "Yes Sir."

"What has she been doing that she is ignoring my messages and calls?" I ask not able to disguise my furry.

"She has been dancing Sir." He responds.

"I want you to give me a play by play of what has happened at this club?"

Sawyer doesn't hesitate, "When we first arrived Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh, and Mr. Rodriquez were chatting while they were having a few drinks. At that point Miss Steele had 1 beer and 1 Cosmo. The ladies decided to go to the dance floor and dance. Some young men joined them dancing and both girls left that area when the men got inappropriate. When they came back to the table they drank some more. Miss Steele had two more cosmos. Miss Kavanagh got approached to dance by a gentleman and she ended leaving with him not that long ago. While she was dancing with him, Anastasia danced with her friend Mr. Rodriquez until he put his arm around her waist and attempted to kiss her, she pushed him off. They came back to their table to discuss it, he is in the restroom and she…"

I cut him off as we park at the club. "I'm heading in there now, keep an eye on her."

I feel so out of place in this club here in my suit. Most of these people are in their early twenties, dressed casually and drunk looking to find an easy lay. I look around the different tables trying to spot my girl and can't see anything. I check around the dance floor and my blood starts to boil when I see some drunk loser grab around her waist, oh but wait he moves in kissing her neck. I see RED. This is fucking bullshit. Her letting another man's filthy lips on her body! MY BODY! She is mine. By the time I'm done with her she won't be able to sit for a week!

When I get to them I easily throw him to the ground ready to pound his ass. Taylor and Sawyer intercept him for his sake and my own. Last thing I need to media coverage about this and not to mention a huge lawsuit for beating his ass.

I quickly grab Anastasia before she tumbles to the ground with him. She looks relieved to be in my arms, I hear her inhaling my scent and usually this would please me but she has awoken the beast inside of me. I tried to give her a little space and freedom so she wouldn't be afraid of me and our arrangement but she has pushed me too far. I just hope she can handle what is in store.

I drag her out to the car without saying a word, I know once I open my mouth I'm going to explode like a time bomb and I don't want an audience for it.

She mumbles, "You smell good."

"Yeah and you smell like a barfly!" I retort not able to contain my temper when I smell the mixture of alcohol and the cologne of that loser she was dancing with before I showed up.

I open the door to the SUV urging her to get inside but she isn't steady enough so I have to lift her in. I quickly head to the other side and hop in.

She looks up at me pouting, "Please don't be mad at me Sir." She begs finally looking through her cell and seeing the messages I sent her.

I look her straight in the eyes, my palms twitching, "I'm way past mad Anastasia!"

"Tonight you did nothing but disrespect me. Ignoring my messages and calls! You made a fool of me. Letting those fucking men grab on you, dancing with them, That fool putting his lips on you! YOU.. ARE.. MINE! Don't you have any self-respect?!"

I unleash on her. Her eyes well up with tears and it does nothing but piss me off more.

"Oh don't think tears are going to get you out of this now Miss Steele. Your ass is mine tonight. You took advantage of my kindness. Now you're going to find out what happens when you don't follow my rules."

 **Ana POV**

The excitement of him showing up to pick me up was quickly replaced with dread and fear after he just screamed at me in the back of his fancy SUV. Even when he looks murderous he still is painfully dreamy. I'm fighting back tears because I don't want to upset him anymore then I already have. I've probably just ruined everything for him and I. I've never done this before. I would rarely go dancing with Kate and I guess I was just having fun but I was never going to cheat on him. I was just dancing and that's it but in the back of my mind I knew he wasn't going to like it and I did it anyways. Why would I do that? Maybe I deserve his anger. Sarah and Lexi even warned me how possessive and jealous the Dom's were in these kinds of situations.

The rest of the drive is silent after he chewed me out. I know this is far from over because I can feel the tension and heat radiating off his body. First I was feeling guilty and horrible for angering him but now I feel like he is overreacting. I didn't do anything with those men but dance. He never said I couldn't dance! I still don't want a war with him or worse have him end our arrangement. We pull up to Escala and he jumps out of the SUV still looking stone cold.

I can't find the will to make my move out of the vehicle. The door opens and he holds out his hand for me to grab and I hesitate, "Sir I'm sorry it won't happen ever again. I promise."

His blazing gray eyes pierce through me as they meet my eyes, "I know it won't Miss Steele. Follow me inside now.."

I get out of the SUV feeling scared and angry. Angry at him for being so furious, angry at myself for not thinking this whole night through, angry at God for letting me be in situation in the first place! If my sister wasn't sick I wouldn't be going through all this. But then I wouldn't be feeling this raw attraction to a man that I've never felt. I just hate that he wants to hurt me. The elevator dings and he has me follow him to the main room. Sawyer and Taylor practically sprint to their quarters.

He guides me over to the sofa, "Take off your jeans" he demands his eyes still cold void of any emotion.

I obey him pulling off my jeans he sits at the edge of the sofa and grabs my wrist pulling me on top of him where my legs are off to the side enclosed by his leg and my pelvis is on top of his lap. I'm completely trapped. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest and I feel faint like I might pass out as he pulls down on my blue polka dot boy shorts underwear.

"I'm going to spank you 15 times and it is going to hurt, you won't feel any pleasure this time. I want you to count after each hit. Then you will go upstairs to your room. Tomorrow we will discuss our arrangement if it still stands." He almost shouts.

"Yes Sir." I agree and his first blow comes down so hard, the sting shocks me, I've never been spanked before and it hurts so bad that I want to cry. I can't find my voice to count like he wants me too.

"Count Anastasia!" He growls.

"One" I finally find the word. His hand comes down just as hard in the same spot and I squeal, "Two".

The next one comes down harder on my other cheek and I cry out, "Three."

He smacks the same spot again just as hard and I cry out, "Four"

Then he circles back to the other side and smacks it even harder than before I gasp, "Five" as tears stream down my cheeks.

I feel so helpless. I want to cry for him to stop because I can't take much more but I know he will end our agreement if I do that. So he continues blow after blow. My behind is on fire, tears are flowing from my eyes. When he is finished he releases me but he doesn't even bother to glance at me. He walks away and I watch him enter his study shutting his door with more force. I run up to my room and my tears feeling never-ending as they flow into my pillow. The door creaks open and I see his shadow enter.

"I'm going to rub some arnica cream on you. It should help ease the burn." He states coldly.

I don't say a word as he pulls my underwear down and rubs the cream on my butt. It does soothing there but it doesn't help my emotional state. He exits my room without another word. I bury my head in my pillow and try my best to fall asleep.

 **So Christian went a little loco, not a big surprise there. Hopefully she can tame the beast before it all goes to heck! Who's ready for Ana to lose her very expensive v-card?**


	9. Chapter 9- Second Chance

**Chapter 9 –**

 **Second Chance**

 **Check out the pinterest if you can :)**

 **Ana POV**

In the morning when I wake up my head is pounding, I grab my cell phone to check the time. Holy Crap it is almost noon. I must have turned off my alarm this morning. There goes my plan of waking up early to make Christian a peace offering breakfast. Is there anything I'm going to get right? I'm surprised he doesn't have my stuff packed and ready for me to leave. In the back of my mind I wonder if he regrets choosing me at the auction. Maybe he will call Zane to find him another replacement. I wince when I sit up in bed my butt is still sore and tender from last night. I grab a change of clothes and head into the bathroom down the hall. I get naked and take a good look at my back side in the mirror, it is bright red but I'm pretty surprised it didn't bruise. The way it hurt I thought for sure it would be bruised in the morning.

I take a hot shower relishing the luxurious feeling of his amazing shower, the water pressure is insane. Afterwards I put on the robe and head to my room to find something to wear, when I enter my room the first thing I notice is an ice cold water bottle on my night stand with a couple Tylenol. Aww Christian must have put them there for me. I quickly drink them hoping my raging headache will fade a lot faster now. I remember I left my change of clothes in the restroom and opted to wear my robe to the room. I will get them in a bit; first I want to rub some lotion all over my body. My thoughts are going off a mile a minute. I'm scared he is going to tell me to pack my stuff and leave. I need some major advice before I face him today. I call Sarah and when she doesn't answer out of desperation I call Lexi.

Thankfully she answers, "Hello"

"Hi Lexi, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. How is it going with your new Dom?" she asks.

I tell her everything that happened yesterday leaving nothing out. She sits in shock for a while so I continue, "I called you because I don't know what to do or how to make this right with him?"

"Ana you are so lucky he seems to be a considerate Dom. Most would have beat you with a cane or a whip and sent you home for good for that stunt. Do you not want to be there with him? Is that why you did this? Are you not attracted to him?" she fires off questions faster than I can process them.

"I don't know what I was thinking I've never been young and went out doing the whole dancing and drinking thing. I just wanted to have fun, I didn't want to have fun with other guys but it felt good to have the attention and maybe deep down inside I wanted a reaction out of him because he blew me off all day right after we had messed around. I'm more than attracted to him, my body responds to him and only him. I don't want to leave, I want to explore everything with him, that is so scary for me but I want it." I reply pouring out my heart.

"Well then what you need to do is go out there but first put on a sexy dress with sky high heels. You need to grovel, ask for forgiveness and promise you will never do that again. Maybe cook him a nice dinner with a dessert. There are two ways to a man's heart, one his cock, two his stomach. In this plan you will be seeing to both. Call or text me if you need any more advice? You won't be able to get a hold of Sarah; her Dom is a real asshole and took away her cell phone because one of her ex Dom's called her. She didn't even ask for it but he took away her phone for a whole month. So I'm here if you need me, we can be each other's support. "

"Oh poor Sarah, how is your Dom treating you?" I ask concerned.

"He's a little on the dark side for my liking but I enjoy the sex for sure. I like Dom's that you can sometimes have a conversation with or laugh with but this one is quite the opposite. But girl you have some groveling to do with your man. Stick to the plan and you should be good, sounds like you might already have him wrapped around your little finger" She giggles then we say our goodbyes.

I head into the closet only to be completely shocked that it is now fully stocked with the most beautiful shoes and clothes that I could only dream of having. Even crazier everything is in my size. I wonder when Christian had this done. I finally settle on a cream colored strapless chiffon dress which is on the shorter side showing off the hard work I've put into my fitness over the past couple of years. I choose some Jimmy Choo strappy sandals. I carefully style my hair and make-up opting for a more natural look, like on the eye make-up but finish it off with a nice coat of red lipstick, the same one from the night of the auction.

After checking the mirror giving myself a little pep talk. You can do this Ana….. I slowly head downstairs not wanting to make too much noise. The kitchen and main room are empty. I knock on his study and there is no answer. I knock on his bedroom door and there is no answer. I rush upstairs to check and see if he called my cell phone or anything. I check my cell phone and there is text from Christian sent 20 minutes ago. "Miss Steele, I have some things to do today. I will be home this evening around dinner time. We need to talk about everything."

"Yes Sir, hope your day goes well."

He doesn't respond but I search the kitchen from top to bottom to find the ingredients to make him something special for dinner. Like this will make up for my behavior last night. A girl can hope right?

 **Christian POV**

I let Ana sleep in today even though I'm itching to get this discussion over with. My mom got called into the hospital for work and asked me to pick up my little sister Mia from the airport. She's just getting in from Paris. After getting all the hugs and squealing out of the way, we are on our way to get some lunch. She wants to grab some Chinese food from one of her favorite places. I'm not a picky eater so I don't really care. I'll choose a stir-fry loaded with vegetables anyway.

"Chris, you have to try to this Shrimp Lo Mein!" she says mouth half full.

I laugh, "I prefer to get my carb intake from Vegetables or whole grains."

She shakes her head, "Live a little, a little carbs won't kill you. Who even eats a stir-fry without rice anyways?" she asks with a sigh.

I chuckle, "I do eat carbs every once in a while. I just don't waste it on Chinese food. If I'm going to eat more carbs it's going to be Italian."

She laughs, "Maybe you could talk some sense into Elliot about his diet… Dude eats like a horse, it's so not fair that he doesn't gain weight. I have to work out every single day and I'm still bigger than I want to be. "

I shake my head, "Mia your weight is fine but you should eat better for just your health in general."

"I'm perfectly healthy thank you very much." She smiles sticking out her tongue.

Her smiling and laughing puts me in a better mood, there is something about my little sister that has always been able to get through my iron walls. I realize that I really did miss her when she was away.

"I'm glad your back Mi Mi." I smile paying our bill.

She gives me another hug, "I missed you so much Chris."

The whole drive home she goes on and on about her trip in Paris and the horrible chef she had to work with. Story after story we laugh and enjoy each other's company. I haven't had a conversation with anyone like this in so long and I'm sure it was with Mia as well. We pull up to the Grey Manor and park. Taylor quickly grabs Mia's luggage and brings them up to her room. I walk Mia inside then say my goodbyes before leaving.

After leaving I go to GEH to work on my New-Tel Merger, I've put countless hours into this merger over the past few days. Once I realize it is getting late and it's around dinner time I text Anastasia, "I'm going to bring dinner and then we can talk. What do you feel like?"

Miss Steele texts back with a minute, "Sir, I've started preparing dinner for us already. It should be ready within 25 minutes."

"Thank you Anastasia, I will be home within 15-20 minutes." I reply leaving the office.

It's strangely a strangely domestic feeling to have a beautiful woman preparing dinner for us waiting for me to get home from work. I thought it would feel weird but I'm surprisingly enjoying this feeling. Maybe a real relationship wouldn't be that hard. But then I remember the way Zane's marriage to Elena went up in flames. Some people aren't meant to have normal relationships and I can live with that.

When entering the foyer the scent of mouthwatering food hits my nostrils. Well it smells as if Anastasia knows her way around the kitchen. When entering the kitchen the food is the last thing on my mind once I see her in that beautiful dress and fuck me heels. I have the strong desire to prop her up on that counter and take her hard and fast. She's dressed up for me and she looks so fucking sexy and gorgeous it hurts. She didn't hear me come in because she has her iPod on music bursting through her ears. I'm staring at the way she moves her hips back and forth to the music. Fascinated by this show. That is until she turns around startled.

"oooh Mr. Grey, I didn't see you." She shrieks.

"Nice moves" I smirk. "It smells good in here."

"Thank you Sir, I hope you like Italian. I made some Chicken Parmesan with a Caesar salad."

"I like Italian cuisine a lot, sounds great." I reply.

I pull out a nice wine to pair with dinner, the food is incredible. I'm surprised that she cooks this well at her young age. She looks so good it hurts tonight, I'm doing my best not to look at her because she has to know that the shit she pulled last night isn't going to fly. If that was any other submissive they would have been punished with a whip or belt. Then I would have sent their ass packing. But Miss Steele has some kind of hold on me, I will give her one more shot.

After we are finished eating she looks around nervously after clearing our plates and setting them into the dishwasher.

"Dinner was delicious Anastasia. I do appreciate the effort you put in but we need to talk."

Her face falls and the beautiful smile that was there because of my compliment has faded. Her eyes are downcast and I can see the tears about to pool in her exquisite blue eyes.

"Follow me to the main room."

We both take a seat and I begin, "Last night I went easy on your punishment, I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Do you even want to be here?"

She wipes away a tear that escaped, "Yes Sir I do."

"I will give you one more chance then Anastasia and don't make me regret that decision."

I can see her body physically relax. "I won't Sir, thank you…. And I wanted to say thank you for the clothes, you really didn't have to do all that for me. I feel bad because you have already given me so much."

"Don't worry about that, I can afford it without a second thought. I want you to have nice things. That dress looks spectacular on you." I reply not able to keep my eyes off her delectable body. I can't take it anymore I have to taste those lips and feel them once again. Our kiss is getting more passionate by the minute, when I slide my tongue into her mouth she moans. I'm so painfully hard I want to tear her clothes off and take her right here on the couch in the main room. I must show some restraint she isn't ready yet.

I pull away, "I have more work tonight. Make yourself comfortable and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Miss Steele."

 **So I think some truths will come out before they get it on? What do you think? We will have some back story coming up on Zane and Elena... Do you think Christian and Elena should have some kind of past or connection? For sure I'm not going to make it like the books when he was a young teen but I'm unsure, I have ideas but let me know what you think? Ana got off pretty easy it seems to me lol**


	10. Chapter 10- Secrets

**Chapter 10- Secrets**

 **Christian POV**

I spend the next couple hours in my office making more progress in this deal. Once again Anastasia crossed my mind, I see her perfect red plump lips ready to be kissed. That sexy little dress she was wearing for me showcasing her perfect legs. I want her to wrap those legs around my face and more. Her supple breast are so perky and fit in my hand like they belong there. I need to stop my wayward thoughts before things get out of control and I head up to her room ready to take her sweet virginity. She is just too innocent and her reaction to the clothes was surprising, very unusual for someone that is in this for the money. Something is off about this so I go through her report that Welch sent me the day after I won her. I really just glanced through it before, Taylor said she was in no way a threat so I didn't feel the need to sift through it with how busy I have been lately.

I notice she has college loans but she also had scholarships but it's still not a huge amount that she couldn't just pay monthly like everyone else. It has to be something other than that. But I can't find any other debt on here. I can't picture a beautiful young girl like her needing it for plastic surgery or anything crazy like that. I pick up my phone to call Zane for some more answers on the mystery that is Miss Anastasia Steele.

He answers, "How's it going Grey?"

"Fine, was hoping you can enlighten with some information on Anastasia?"

"What would you like to know? She didn't work for me that long for me to have a whole lot of information." He replies.

"She is just different than most women that I've met…. She doesn't seem to be all about the money but it just doesn't make any sense. What reason did she mention to you?"

"Ana had told me that she had school loans and that her sister was going through a divorce and was having financial troubles."

"Any more details regarding that?" I ask perplexed.

"Do I look like a fucking reporter? Jesus Grey not everyone needs everyone's life story to have them work for them. " He replies curtly.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass?"

"Elena's pulling more shit like usual. She wants the fucking club. I gave her the cars except my Harley, She has the house, both our vacation houses, half of my money, but that demon still wants a piece of my business. She didn't put a penny into this place. We are never going to settle this divorce. " He sounds so defeated and I feel bad.

"Man I can have Welch do some digging to see if we can find anything you could use against her?" I reply.

"Thanks Christian I would appreciate that. I should have listened to you when you warned me to end things with her. How could you sense that from her?" He asks.

"Well my mom was friends with her for so long and I always got a weird vibe from her. Like when I was 15ish my mom and dad punished me by making me do yard work over there one summer. She would just watch me from the back door always wearing something provocative, it would creep me out. Well I mean she was hot but I've just always been bothered by her." I reply truthfully.

"I should have realized the type of woman she is by the fact she was cheating on Linc with me. But she taught me everything I know about being a Dom. Hell I wouldn't have opened this damn club if she hadn't introduced me to this lifestyle."

"I get that man but you did it all on your own. You used your inheritance to open Paddles, you put in all the sweat and hard work into that place. I think you have offered her plenty especially since she couldn't remain faithful to you either." I state then immediately regret it knowing it is a sensitive subject.

I've known Zane for years now and Elena was everything to him. She strung him along for 6 years while she stayed with Linc for financial gain and status. When Linc found out about their affair he left Elena with nothing because of the prenup he had in place.

Zane and I started our businesses around the same time, I helped him with his business plan. I was intrigued by his new club and in exchange for helping with his business plan. He taught me everything about the lifestyle and arranged submissive's for me.

Zane changes the subject, "So how are things going with Ana?"

"Well they have been up and down, she is beautiful and so frustrating but I find myself letting her get away with things I never would have put up with before…. I haven't taken her virginity yet, I want to so bad but something is holding me back. I actually want to make sure that she wants this. I never thought I would care but for once in my life I don't want a woman who is with me because of my bank account. Usually I couldn't give a fuck about it but there is something different about her."

Zane sits on the other line in shock is what I guess then he finally speaks up, "If I didn't know in any better I would say you are falling for little miss Ana the Angel."

"Don't push it man, It's I've never dealt with a virgin before. It is so out of my element… She is so different than I expected but I must go I have some work to finish and not to sound ungrateful but you didn't have much insight."

Zane laughs and we say our goodbyes. I spend the next hour finishing up some work, afterwards I go to my room to take off my clothes. I change into some gray sleep pants and head into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before I try to get some sleep.

 **Ana POV**

That kiss has left me wanting more, I don't understand why I have been here a couple days and I'm still holding my precious v-card. When he kisses me like that I want more. I've spent hours reading some novels but I want answers. I want to know why Christian doesn't want me. I know I made things difficult with the stupid dancing incident but I want to get this over with. After removing all my makeup and taking a hot shower I slip into one of the amazing nightgowns he bought for me, it is Navy blue and the fabric is silk with lace trimming. Shows a good amount cleavage so I hope no one is in the kitchen, I was going to make me a decaf tea.

I stop as soon as I see Christian pulling a water out of the fridge, I can see his bulging muscles, his 6 no wait that is definitely an 8 pack. His night pants are hanging so low I can see that delicious v that makes my eyes travel to the bulge in his pants. I can feel the heat coming from me, my nipples have tightened in this silky tight nightgown. He turns around and stops me. He looks surprised to see me but still more composed than I am. I see his eyes darken as he greedily looks me up and down. I see him gulp watching his Adam's apple bob. He adjust his pants to try to conceal his impressive hard on but it is pointless because he is hung like a horse. It is more noticeable than it should be and I'm thinking it is because he isn't wearing boxers. It makes my mouth water just thinking about it, I've tasted his perfection before and I want more.

"Don't look at me like that Anastasia, unless you want me to fuck you senseless until you can't walk." His voice was sharp and velvety deep which only made me want him so much more.

"What if I want that Sir?" I ask not even recognizing my own voice, it came out soft and breathless.

My heart beats wildly as he grabs the nape of my neck pulling me to look up into his stormy gray eyes. "Look at me and tell me what you want?"

"I want you Sir." I plead.

"What do you want from me Anastasia? I won't ask again." He snaps outlining the lace around my nightgown near my breast, they ache feeling so heavy. I want him to touch and kiss them.

"I want you, take my virginity." I reply looking into his eyes.

He growls, "That will do for now but I want you to get used to asking me to fuck you. I want to hear those filthy words come out of that perfect little mouth of yours. I want you to beg for my cock without any sign of embarrassment."

His words start a fire in me, I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. This feeling is making be brave, I'm scared and excited at the same time. "Fuck me Sir."

He pulls me in devouring my lips fervently, I moan when he nibbles on my bottom lip. I'm even more aroused than the last time we fooled around. Without thinking I bring my hand up to touch his perfectly molded chest forgetting about the no touching rules.

He growls when I look up at him, he looks scared more than angry. He flips me around so my back is facing him grabbing my hands and placing them on the counter "Don't touch my back and chest, don't move your hands from there or I will punish you."

He slaps my behind twice and I gasp because my butt is still sore from my punishment the other night. I feel his breath in my ear "Good girl" he grinds his throbbing erection into my backside as he starts kissing my neck and the area by my ear. I have goosebumps all over, my whole body tingling from his skilled mouth.

He stops turning me around to face him. His eyes are still full of lust but he looks as if he wants to say something. "Anastasia, before we continue I want to know why you are doing this?'

Talk about ruining the moment, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you agree to give away your virginity for money? And No less to be a submissive for 6 months?" He asks.

"Why would you want to talk about that now?" I ask not wanting to have this deep conversation right before we are going to do it for the first time.

"Answer me now Anastasia, you know I'm not a patient man." He demands.

"I needed the money for my family okay, that is why I had offered to take only the amount that I needed but you insisted on the full amount." I reply feeling flushed.

"Why did you need it for your family?" he asks looking determined.

"My sister has cancer and she couldn't afford one of the new trials of treatment. It is our only hope and I would do anything to save my sister or anyone that I love." I tell him honestly the tears now overflowing.

He runs his hands through his hair, almost pulling it out while pacing back and forth for at least a minute. He caresses my cheek, "You sweet girl, I will pay for the treatment and you can go back to your life. I won't put you through this for such a noble cause."

I step back hurt, he doesn't want me anymore. "No, you paid for this and I don't want any handouts."

"Miss Steele it is not a handout, you didn't ask for this. I'm offering. I wouldn't feel right having this relationship now with the knowledge of why you are doing it. I'm not a monster."

My tears flow and I can't find my voice. I don't even know what to say.

"I will have all your things packed, I want you to take the car and everything else I bought for you. You deserve it. Don't cry, I'm glad I found this out before things went too far."

"Mr. Grey, please now that I've met you and spent time with you. I want this really bad. I don't want to leave, I want you to be my first." I reply holding my breath while I wait for his response.

 **Will Ana stay or will she go? What will Christian Decide? What do you see happening next?**


	11. Chapter 11- Gone Away

**Chapter 11-** ** _Gone Away_**

 ** _This is an emotional and tough chapter so please don't hate me! Sorry it took so long to get out, it was a very hard chapter to write._**

 **Ana POV**

"Mr. Grey, please now that I've met you and spent time with you. I want this really bad. I don't want to leave, I want you to be my first."

I plead and hold my breath waiting for his response. Which is taking a lot longer than I had hoped for. He does seem to be conflicted but I hope it is enough to change his mind. He takes my face into his big hands kissing my lips softly.

"Ana this is for the best. I wish the best for your family and your sister." This is the first time he had said my name instead of Anastasia or Miss Steele, it sounds so sweet but at the same time he is breaking my heart. I won't see him again, his beautiful piercing eyes that make my heart flutter. I won't feel his soft and forceful kisses that make me weak in the knees. I feel the tears began to well up in my eyes but I do everything I can to keep them at bay. I'm not ready to accept his decision, "We can just pretend I never told you why I did this in the first place. I may have started out doing it for that reason but that is not the reason I am still here."

He brushes his thumb over my lips giving me instant goosebumps. "Shhh please don't make this harder than it has to be. I can't do this to you. "

I pull away from him as the tears began to fall, rushing upstairs to my room. I quickly pack everything that I brought with me from my place. It doesn't take long because I didn't bring a whole lot of stuff. I'm not taking anything he gave to me, I don't want all this fancy stuff as a reminder of him. I leave a note on the night stand for him then grab my bag ready to leave. I pull out my cell phone to make arrangements for a cab.

I knock on his office door and he gives me permission to enter. I quickly drop the keys to the car he had purchased for me onto his desk. "I won't need these and I will mail you a money order monthly to pay you back for helping my sister. Thank you Mr. Grey."

He shakes his head, his jaw ticks like he isn't happy with this. "Keep the car Anastasia, I want you to have it. You don't have to pay me back, I want to help and I won't cash the money order so don't even think about it."

"No thank you." I reply with a tight smile.

After that I walk out of his office to make it to the elevator and press the button. He exits his office following after me running his hands through his messy gorgeous dark copper locks. "Taylor!" Christian yells for his right hand man.

Taylor comes out within a few seconds, "Yes Sir.

"Please take Miss Steele home." Christian Demands.

Before Taylor can agree I jump in "Mr. Grey that isn't necessary, I have called for a cab already." I reply.

"Please don't defy me on this Ana. I need to know you are going to get home safely."

I frown and before I can respond Taylor steps in, "Miss Steele it is no problem, I will drive you home."

"Fine" I agree because I just want this nightmare to be over with, along with this sting of rejection.

When I get back to the apartment I grab the keys to Wanda and head straight over to Lizzy's place. I love Kate, she is a great friend but when I'm depressed and down I need my big sister. Ray's truck is in the drive, he must be visiting. When I walk inside Ray is sitting on the couch watching some sports on TV. He is usually stoic but this is different, I can see the sadness in his eyes. Something is off. Immediately I ask, "Where is Lizzy? Where are the kids?!"

Ray first urges me to take a seat and looks at me visibly upset and concerned about me. "The kids are with their grandmother. Lizzy hasn't been doing well these past couple days honey. We were going to call you but Lizzy begged me not to call yet. When she had gotten accepted into the trial months ago her cancer hadn't spread but according to the latest test it has spread…. Out of no where and at a rapid rate. There is nothing they can do. She is unable to start the trial because she is too weak and it wouldn't have any chance at being successful. The doctor's say we have about a month maybe two left with her." He says the last part tears about to fall from his eyes, I have never seen him cry before.

My tears fall and I can't control my sobs. I can't handle this. It's too much. I run to the restroom and lock myself in there turning on the shower and the sink water so no one can hear my tortured cries. "Why God why?!" I say sobbing.

Ray knocks on the door, "Ana baby are you okay?"

I take a deep breath and reply, "Dad I'm okay, I just need a few minutes."

The great thing about Ray versus my mother is that he doesn't push things. When I need my space or time he respects that and gives it to me but with my mom she hounds me until I open up to her. An hour must go by before there is another knock on the door.

This time Lizzy's voice comes through the door, "Ana please open the door and let me in."

I don't want her to see me like this, she will think I have given up hope. There has been unexplainable miracles before? Right? I take a minute or two trying to clean up my face and look semi presentable.

I open the door and immediately her arms wrap around me. She's already lost some more weight since the last time I saw her. My beautiful big sister is slowly disappearing and it is killing me, there is nothing I can do. How is this fair? Take me instead of her, she has Caleb and Grace to live for. I say silently to myself and God as more tears run down my face.

"Don't cry little sis, everything will be okay. I have to check out the afterlife and make sure it is ready for you. We will be together again one day, I know that."

"Lizzy don't give up please." I cry.

"Never, but I have to accept that if It's is meant to be it will happen. I know Caleb and Grace will be in good hands with my mom, Ray, and you of course. I know you will be there for them. That you will be a great example for them. The best auntie in the world" Before she can even finish talking her face pales and I know she needs rest, this is hard for her too. She's so fragile.

"Liz let's get you to bed, you need some more rest." I state concerned.

"Before I go to sleep promise me that you will be okay? That you won't let this destroy you and you will live life happy and to the fullest?"

"I will try I promise Lizzy, but promise me that you won't give up."

She nods a single tear falling from her eyes as I walk her back to her room and help her into bed. I crawl into bed with her snuggling in my big sisters arms.

I know what the doctors said, I know what she said but I can't accept it.

…..

 **A week or so later…**

We thought we had months but it was only a 5 days before we lost her, my best friend, my big sister, my protector is gone just ashes. My heart aches, it takes all the strength I have to get out of bed. She came into my life when I felt alone and that is exactly what I feel now. I feel angry and betrayed by the world. The funeral was beautiful or should I say the celebration of life she had planned. She was cremated and had set up a family dinner with all our families and friends. We ate her favorite foods and watched home videos and looked at photos. It took everything in me to keep together. My mother Carla won't leave me alone. She has called me at least 20 times since she left to go back home after the funeral. I've really only gotten out of bed just so I could be there and spend time with my niece and nephew. Then of course to check on Ray.

I don't feel like myself and I doubt I will ever be the same. I'm running errands and the first one is to the bank to have that money transferred back into Christian Grey's account. I don't want it or need it.

After leaving the bank since I haven't heard from any of the jobs at the publishing house's I've applied to, I head into Paddles to talk to Zane about getting my bartender job back.

I knock on his office door and he hollers for me to come in.

He smiles giving me a hug, "How are you doing kid?" He takes a look at me, "Are you okay Ana?"

"I'm fine" I reply and continue, "Are you needing a new bartender anytime soon?"

'Of course, you are always welcome here sweetie. But what happened with you and Grey?" He asks.

"I guess it just didn't work out, he asked me to leave and I did." I reply looking down. I don't want to give all the details.

"You seem different Ana, I've known Christian for a long time and I know he can be difficult but I can't imagine that he would seriously hurt you."

"He didn't hurt anything except my pride."

"Sorry kid, well we would be happy to have you back here. Just let me know when you are ready to start again?" Zane asks.

"How about tonight?" I need to stay busy, find something to keep my mind off things.

"Sounds good Ana, I will see you then sweetie."

I'm glad I have my job back, I really need it and I truly like the people I work with. It isn't my dream job of course but it will do for now. Until I can get into a publishing house. I've also been thinking about writing a novel but who knows. I'm really to broken right now to write anything worth reading. I don't think I have smiled a real smile in weeks. I drive back to my apartment that I share with Kate. When I enter Kate gives me a tight hug, "Ana I haven't seen you since the..." she stops realizing she was about to bring up the funeral. "A while. I've missed you. Are you doing okay?" She asks.

"I'm doing fine Kate. I need to shower and get dressed for work though."

I head into my room closing the door then start the process of getting ready for my first night back at work...

 **Poor Ana :( What do you see happening next? Do you think a gray eyed hottie will come to her rescue?**


	12. Chapter 12- Let her go

**Chapter 12-** **Let her go**

 **So sorry about my side questions or comments at the end of the chapters that were giving away upcoming info lol I will watch out for that from now on.**

 **Sorry the update took longer, my class work has been insane.**

 **Ana POV**

We have a system in place, Ray, Lizzy's mom Janet, and I have been rotating turns taking care of Caleb and Gracie. They miss their mommy and it breaks my heart. Before I was able to leave for work Janet called Ray and I over there to talk to us about something important. So right away I called Zane to ask if it was okay that I start again tomorrow night instead because something urgent came up and he was totally fine about it.

Janet is staying with the kids at Lizzy's, I don't want to go back there because the memories always hit me hard. The good feel comforting but it's the bad ones that sting and burn in the back of my mind. Before Lizzy it was just me and I was so lonely, I always wished for a sibling and when she popped into our lives I felt complete. She loved so hard and she always knew how to make me laugh. I haven't laughed in what feels like forever. I wipe my tears that fall.

When we get there Janet offers us a beverage or a snack in which both of us decline. She gestures us to living room to take a seat. Tears fall from her face "I brought you both here to explain that as you know Lizzy had gave me parental rights to Grace and Caleb. My youngest son just started college in Texas and I want to move there to be closer to him. I'm bringing the kids with me, you both are welcome to come see them anytime. I would even be willing to send them over here to visit when they are older."

When will I get a break, it's one thing after another… I just sit there staring into space.

Ray speaks first, "Janet, I understand this is hard for us to hear but I know where you are coming from. I would hate being far away from my Ana."

Ray's words bring a bit of comfort, after all this I still have my Daddy. Lizzy would want me to support her mom, she wouldn't want me to fight with her on anything.

"I understand" I say but the words come out insincere.

"Ana sweetie, I know this is hard for you. Lizzy had so much love and adoration for you." Tears spill from her eyes then she continues, "Our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. You both are welcome to stay the night and spend as much time with the kids as you would like."

I go to the TV room where Caleb is on the floor playing with his Ninja Turtles.

"Hey there Caleb, can Auntie Ana play turtles with you?"

He smiles jumping up into my arms giving me a big kissy. We set out the turtles and he will never ever let anyone else be Michael Angelo but I tease him anyways. "Can I be Michael Angelo today buddy?"

His blue eyes shine up at me shaking his head, "I don't think so Auntie."

"Fine, then I would like to be Raphael, is that okay?" I tease.

"Yes, you are silly."

We play for a while until Princess Gracie comes in to watch Frozen for the millionth time. She even has the Elsa costume on. She runs over to me hopping into my lap.

"Auntie Ana… Frozen pleaseeee?" She begs me to watch it with her and there is no way I could say no to her. We watch the movie until we both fall asleep during it.

In the morning we take the kids to breakfast before seeing them off at the airport. It's an emotional afternoon. Ray is an amazing father but he is not good with emotions, I miss my mom and my big sister more than anyone could imagine. A part of me wants to pick up my phone and call my mom to tell her to come back but I can't do that. I'm a big girl now, I need to survive this on my own. I head back to Kate's and my apartment to shower and get ready for work at Paddles tonight. I start to think of the last time I was at Paddles it was the night I met Christian, the only man I've ever wanted. The one who has also left me alone. The sadness of that hits me too, but my desire for him is still there desperately shaking me to the core.

When passing the dining room I notice a beautiful flower arrangement on the table with white roses, daisies, lilies. It is gorgeous. I check to see if there is a card there.

When I get it I see his handwritten card and my heart leaps at the thought of Christian.

 **"** **Anastasia, my deepest condolences. Let me know if I can do anything for you, anything at all. Christian Grey"** Tears fall from my eyes, I wonder how he found out. What you could have done is want me as bad as I want you.

I put on my Paddles uniform, the tight white lace dress. Which isn't as tight as it was before. I guess I have lost some weight. Depression will do that to you. I top it off with my halo and leave for work.

 **Christian POV**

Since the night Anastasia left I haven't been at peace, I toss and turn remembering the sad look of disappointment in her eyes. It takes all the strength that I have not to chase after her taking her, claiming every inch of her. The thought of another man having her makes my chest ache like someone has twisted a dagger through it. I want her like I've never wanted anything, she's awoken something in me. Something about the innocence and desire in her eyes that unravel me to the core.

The bank informs me that yesterday 325,000 dollars was wired back into my account from the location I had just sent it to. I can't believe Ana hates me that much that wouldn't keep that money. I can't imagine that she would let her sister go without the treatment. Maybe they raised that money somewhere else. My mind is going crazy wondering all these different possibilities. But of course Ana never ceases to amaze me, she is so different than anyone I've ever met. I make sure the bank wires it back and that they reject any transfers of it coming back. The only way they can do that is by changing my account number which I'm fine with. When I finish this call I contact Welch to find out what is going on with Anastasia, having him check on her sister Elizabeth and make sure to tell him to do this right away. I want this information now.

He calls back within an hour to give me the heartbreaking news that Ana lost her sister. Oh wow this has got to be so hard for her. That's why she gave the money back. Why would this happen to someone as kind hearted and pure as Anastasia. I'm in no way Mr. Warmth but I couldn't imagine losing Elliot or Mia, especially in such a devastating way. I write out a card for her and have Andrea choose a beautiful flower arrangement to have sent to her.

Later that evening…

I was hoping that after getting the flowers and card that she would reach out. But I need to be realistic sending that doesn't change what happened between us. She is obviously upset with me. After eating dinner I go to work in my office, same thing I do every night. My phone rings, it is Zane.

"Grey" I answer.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you again for the dirt on Elena, figures she would be committing fraud with her business."

"Sure man, don't mention it."

"Well I appreciate it but that's not the only reason I called. I was just wondering what happened with you and Ana? She is working tonight but she just isn't the same smiling sweet innocent girl?"

My blood boils, my Ana is working at Paddles again. There for every Dom to ogle, maybe even get the chance to claim her. The more I think about it the more pissed I get.

"Grey, you still there?" Zane asks.

"Yes, I'm going to by drop in tonight."

I hang up putting on my suit jacket. I call Taylor to have him take me to Paddles. When entering I watch Ana serving drinks from a far. She looks so beautiful but so broken. The tight lace dress she is wearing shows her perfect breast, it makes my cock tighten against my slacks. The reaction my body has to her is irritating. I watch as a Dom I presume tries to make conversation, she kindly refuses his request and it pleases me.

As I get closer her expression changes as if she can sense my presence. Her beautiful eyes search throughout the room until her eyes lock with mine. Anxiety bubbles in my chest and I'm hoping to God that I didn't fuck everything up. I take in her expression, first she looks puzzled but then her looks changes to frustration.

She bites her lip as I approach her towards the end of the bar, desire swirls inside of me. She knows what biting that lip does to me but here she is doing it. Testing my control. Since I have met this girl my control has flown out the window. Probably never to be found again.

"What are you doing working here Anastasia?" I ask not able to hide my discontent.

She ignores my complaint and leaves the bar area to come closer to me, so we are face to face. "Mr. Grey thank you for the flowers, they were lovely. As for my job, I like it here. I'm not yours anymore, your decision as I remember it very clearly."" She replies spitefully stating the last part. Sassy stubborn girl.

"I'd like to talk to you privately in Zane's office." I state grabbing her wrist willing her to follow my lead.

She yanks her wrist back, "I'm working. Why don't you pencil me into your busy schedule tomorrow and we can have a conversation by phone."

Does she want me to beg with a room full of people, well that isn't going to fucking happen. She turns away to serve a couple drinks dismissing me. She thinks this bar will stop me from getting what I want. I go behind the bar and pick her up carrying her caveman style over my shoulder carefully making sure nobody can see under her dress.

She hollers slapping my shoulder, "Christian! Are you crazy?! Stop it right now! Put me the hell down!"

"We are talking right now Anastasia. I tried to do this the nice way but you are wanting to be difficult." I state

She fights me the whole way to the office and when I set her down, I can't help myself I pull her into my arms kissing her lips desperately like a man starved. I need her to feel the urgency I have felt, the emptiness I felt since she left. Her little whimpers encourage me to continue. After minutes of fucking each other's mouths she groans angrily. "Christian, you don't fight fair!"

I chuckle, "I never said I did."

She growls and it's so cute, like a little cub. But I'm the lion in the equation and I'm stalking my sweet prey. My attraction to her his primal, I need to make her mine.

"Christian, I need to get back to work and you are so confusing! Why are you here? You can't show up here acting like you own me when you were the one to throw everything away."

"Stop fighting this Ana, we both know that you are mine. You know you understand the position I was in when I ended things. It had nothing to do with the way I felt about you or the way I still feel about you. I want you back in my life."

"Please explain what you want exactly? A submissive relationship with TPE?" she says quietly, she's so innocent and nervous.

"No, maybe we can mix the two, sometimes we play but I want a relationship. What do you want?"

 **What do you see happening next?** **Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Waiting Game

**Chapter 13- Waiting Game**

 **Hope you guys are doing good!**

 **Ana POV**

"What do you want?" His light beautiful eyes stare into mine making me feel weak. I can hardly speak or function. His yearning for me is clearly written on his face and in his captivating eyes. I'm finding it hard to breathe. I need to forget all this pain, this numbness I have felt for what feels like forever but when I'm with him I feel alive again. Every part of me warm and full of hunger for his touch, every time he touches my skin it feels like he is branding me.

"I want you Christian." The truth comes out and my body buzzes with thoughts of what's in store for us. He doesn't hesitate as he pulls my body into his kissing my forehead. "You are so perfect Ana, you have no idea what you do to me." He says so low it could be considered a whisper but it is so seductive.

His lips lower to mine and we get lost in each other, this kiss is no doubt is possessive. I respond kissing him just as passionately as if I'm starving for his taste. We are so close I can feel his erection poking my thigh. He groans as he lifts me up making me squeal taking me by surprise. His hands firmly grip my behind grinding me into him, I wrap my legs around his waist wanting more friction. His soft lips move down to my neck as he starts nibbling from there to my aching breast, my nipples hard as rocks against my lace bra. He growls and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

"Fuck Ana, we need to leave before I take you here in this office for the first time!" He states breathlessly.

I buck myself against him still frenzied, pure lust running through my veins. He swats my behind twice making me moan, his spankings only making me more wanton.

"Not here Anastasia, we need to stop this. I want our first time to be in a bed." He replies as he pulls away, putting some distance. I instantly feel frustrated and missing the warmth of his hot hard body.

"I better get back to work then Christian, maybe we can make plans when I'm not working." I fight the urge to pout like a child because I didn't get my way.

"Ana sweet girl, you are mine. Don't toy with me. You know I don't want you working here." His frown set in a hard line.

"I understand that, but I don't have another job. I don't have another choice."

"You can work with me or I will find you another job if you don't want to work at GEH with me." Christian demands.

'I can't work for you or with you… You know what people would say." I frown just imagining the things people would think or say about me.

He shakes his head, "Don't be ridiculous Anastasia, I don't give a fuck what people say and neither should you…. If you are so set at being a bartender I can get you a job at one of my restaurants?"

I shake my head letting out a sigh, "Christian I will stop working here and apply other places but I don't want you interfering with my work. I can understand your problem with me working here with your desires for control or whatever. But don't think you can micromanage everything in my life or things will not work between us."

His devilishly sexy smile makes me giggle while butterflies dance in my stomach. "Gosh I love that giggle Ana, I missed it so much." He says looking into my eyes. Damn he is so sweet when he's like this.

My cell phone rings knocking me out of his orb. It's Kate.

Christian pushes a strand of hair out of my face, "You take your call while I go speak to Zane."

I press the accept button on my phone screen.

"Hi Kate."

"Hey Ana, I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm doing okay, was just at work."

"You sound like you are doing better?" Kate states.

"I'll have to tell you about it later, but Christian showed up tonight. I know I told you I quit the job at his place because we both developed feelings for each other. Well I think we might give a relationship a go. I will give you details later."

She lets out a worried breath, "I'm happy for you Ana, just be careful with him. He just seems so intense. Take things at your pace. Call me when you get the chance so we can talk."

"Sounds good Kate, bye"

 **Christian POV**

I go in search of Zane and I find him in the security team room. "Thanks man for letting me know Ana was here. She's coming home with me tonight."

"I figured man, be good to her Christian." He replies smiling like a jackass.

I chuckle, "Oh shut it man."

"Sweet little Ana's got you by the sack already. Nothing to be ashamed of Grey. It happens to every man once in his life. At least you chose wisely. She's a good woman."

"Yes, my woman sure is." I reply shutting the door ready to get out of here.

When I head back into the office Ana is off the phone.

"Come on let's get out of here, you have lost weight Ana. Let's get some dinner for you." I reply feeling burdened by her pain.

"I'm not hungry Christian." She replies.

"Did you eat dinner?" I ask.

She pouts, "I had an apple a few hours ago."

"Anastasia that is not enough, you need to eat to stay healthy." I reply trying to tame my anger at her not taking care of herself, it's not her fault. She's been through too much lately.

"I can't help it, I just don't have an appetite but I will try for you." She replies with a half-smile.

"What do you feel like eating?" I ask.

She smiles, "Are we going to your place?"

"Yes Miss Steele." I state huskily as the thought of taking her flashes through my mind.

"I can just get a snack there."

"Fine" I agree and we exit Paddles, Taylor drives us back to Escala. The air is heavy and filled with lust on the drive home. I know she feels it too because she is flushed. Her breathing has changed and she has crossed her legs. This makes me very pleased, I decide to make small conversation on the rest of the drive home. We have conversation about her father and mother. Her niece and nephew, I sense a sadness when she brings them up so I ask how they are doing.

"Great, It's just I'm going to miss them a lot because they are moving to Texas with Elizabeth's mother." God I hate seeing that sad look in her eyes.

"Anytime you want to use my Company Jet, just let me know." I offer smiling.

She laughs, "That seems like a misuse of company property Sir."

I chuckle, "The perks of being CEO baby."

She pretend mocks shaking her head waving her pointer finger in disappointment.

"That is really sweet of you but I don't know if I would feel right accepting such a thing." She smiles.

"You will feel right and I want you to accept so much more. The perks of being my woman." I smile wolfishly.

"Has anyone ever told you that your smile is so sexy?" Her tone is raspy instead of playful.

Thankfully we get to Escala and Taylor quickly opens our door to escort us inside. I pull out some deli meats, cheeses, and grapes for us to snack on. We sit enjoying the snacks drinking a little wine. She looks anxious and ready to burst. I've been careful not to touch her. This is my first relationship, the only woman I have ever wanted more with. I don't want it to be purely sexual. I can feel our sexual desire for each other and I'm sure anyone near can feel it. I'm going to let her take the lead with this, I want to wait until she is ready, and it will be a big decision for her.

"Do you want to watch tv or a movie?" I ask wanting to spend more time with her.

"A movie sounds good." She says looking a little confused.

We bring our wine with us to the theater room.

"You choose the movie Ana." I tell her.

She chooses The Legend of Tarzan. I have to admit this movie is pretty darn good but it's so hard to concentrate when she is so close. We are sprawled out on the couch, she is in my arms at first I was nervous having her this close to my chest but I quickly adjusted and it feels comfortable. Her scent is driving me crazy, she smells like apple blossoms, so sweet and something floral….. Then there is her desire, I can smell that too, my hands itch to explore every curve of her perfect body. My mouth waters to taste every inch of her. She is quite addicting. I need to stop my wicked thoughts before she feels exactly what I'm really thinking about right now. Must be too late because she turns to me, kissing me passionately. Her taste is so sweet mixed with the wine.

"Please make love to me Christian." She asks softly, her eyes filled with curiosity and desire.

Not sure of what to say, "Ana, we can wait until you are sure you are ready."

"I'm ready now." She doesn't hesitate.

"You say that Ana but I want you to understand just how I am. You will be mine completely. I won't let you go, the way I'm feeling I don't think I could ever have enough of you… "

"I'm already yours, I've been yours since the day we met."

Her words are like pouring gasoline into my fire. I waste no time picking up her in my arms carrying her to my bedroom. I set her on the bed and take in the sight of her beauty.

"Take off your dress." I command and she listens a gleam in her eyes. She takes everything off slowly I almost wonder if she has seduced someone before. I'm harder than I've ever been in my life. Once she is naked, I kiss and worship every part of her body. I'm addicted to the sounds she makes, I soak up the fire in her eyes as she loses control.

Once my clothes are off I position myself on top of her. I grab my cock and rub my steel length along her wet opening. She moans encouraging me to continue.

"Are you sure baby?" I ask just to make sure.

"Please Christian." She begs making me feel 10 feet tall.

I slowly push into her entrance, she gasps as I thrust all the way in, one swift movement careful not to hurt her. I haven't taken my eyes away from hers. I don't want to move just yet, I want to give her time to adjust and expand. Her breathing has gotten heavier. It feels like we were made for each other. "Christian, move around please." She says aching for movement.

I pull all the way out and back in, she moans as I do. She closes her eyes and I can't have that. "Open your eyes baby, I want you to look at me."

She moans and immediately opens her gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"Good girl, you are mine baby, watch me fuck you." I groan out as I continue taking her gently.

She is getting closer, I can feel her clenching around me. "Faster Christian please!"

I quicken my pace to make her happy, I will savor her later. I pound into her, soaking up her cries of pleasure. When she reaches her orgasms it sets off mine too. We explode together and I carefully collapse next to her. Her eyes are shining, she looks so happy.

"How was it?" I ask hoping I didn't hurt her, or that I wasn't too rough.

She smiles, "Nice"

I chuckle asking, "Just nice?" I start tickling her, she squirms and laughs crying for me to stop.

"You know it was amazing…. But to make sure I think we need another test run." She giggles and then her look turns seductive towards the end of her statement.

I quickly respond devouring her perfect mouth. I'm on a high just knowing that she is mine, I'm the only one to ever have her. When I'm able to stop kissing her, I take control by demanding for her to get on all fours so I can take her from behind. Afterwards we are both too exhausted to even go clean up and it's a primal feeling seeing her filled with my seed and she doesn't want it cleaned off. She's been marked.

 **So what did you think?** **What could possibly be next? I know I've changed their characters a bit to fit this story, hope you guys enjoyed it! More to come, got some fun stuff coming soon!**


End file.
